Jafar's Arabian Nights!
by Nyx27Seth
Summary: When Jafar was little he always wanted true love like his mother and father. Nasira always bother him about true love is for men who have the courage to tell them "I love you.' Before becoming an evil villain Jafar was a good person. He did whatever he had to do was right for Allah. Jafar also face his problem with sorcery and his young love for a beautiful princess. Check it out!
1. Jafar's morning

Author Note: Disney own Jafar and Nasira. I own Mekin, Aini and any one in the story that pop out that is not in the normal Disney storyline. Enjoy! Hope you like this. Oh by the way the reason I'm writing this first then Hook and Wendy if you read my two fanfics is because this will be shorter then my hook and wendy fic. Once this finish I'll write Maleficent's life (still thinking about it). I'ma write both of my stories. So, be ready...

* * *

Jafar woke up from someone poking him in the ribs, he open one eye looking at his twin sister, Nasira. She giggles at her two minute older twin brother. Jafar sat up moving the stick away from him. Nasira laughs at her brothers reaction. Jafar groan in a cranky mood, "Nasira, what do you want now?" He run his hand through his black short hair.

"Father was calling for you." Nasira giggles answering his question, "He wanted to give you something."

"What is it?" Jafar yawned as he got out of his golden sheet beds. Nasira step back watching her twin getting out of bed. Jafar stare at his sister wearing a light gold nightie Hijab on her holding her toy doll mother made.

"Father wouldn't tell me but he gave me this," Nasira show him a golden necklace with a red ruby in the middle, "it's a gift for our tenth birthday brother."

Jafar remembered today is his birthday. He put his white slippers on, Nasira saw her brother wearing a white long sleeve silk shirt with long white silk sleeping pants on. Nasira followed her brother to the main room. The servants started getting ready for their birthday party. Jafar look at the maids and servants saying good morning to them.

"Brother, you mustn't be rude." Nasira hissed in his left ear, "They are saying something nice to you and you have to treat them with respect."

"Fine," Jafar said annoyed by his twin, "Good Morning everyone! I hope you have a wonderful day!" All the servants smiled at the young man. Jafar smiled proudly passing by with his chin up high. Nasira rolled her eyes at her showing off brother.

They reach the room where Jafar's mother, Aini wearing her usual maroon Hijab as she fix the silk red curtains. Aini was one of the beautiful woman Jafar known even tho she's his mother. Jafar was proud he was born with a sweet kind-hearted woman. Aini face show a little bit of cheek bones, her thin lips fit her. She had brown almond shape eyes with black eyeliner around. Aini have long brown silk hair when the sun hit her it would shine brightly. Jafar notice father pick a prefect wife unlike some other women who use their beauty for money. Nasira run over to her mother, "Mom! Good morning!"

Aini turn her head looking at her two gifts from Allah, "Oh, my precious children," She hug Nasira giggling at her daughters hug, "Careful now. Don't want to fall on my back."

Jafar know the story of his mother and father. His father is one of the richest man in the country of Egypt in the oldest city, Heliopolis. Jafar tried to remember the story of how his father met his mother. Nasira always love that story she thought it was magical and beautiful. Jafar then remember, his father was looking for a bride but all were just bimbos. He was about to marry one until he caught his bride sleeping with a different man. His father sentences her to death for loosing her virginity from unmarried love. Jafar wave that part away he never like bimbos, then he remember when his father told he them that his one day dress up as a old poor man walking around to find a bride. Jafar's smiled when his father told that he wanted any woman who could help him out. Then, one day Jafar's father met a beautiful poor woman, Aini grabbing a bucket of water from the well. Jafar's father, Makin realized he had to have that woman.

_Makin walk over to the young woman asking for a gold coin because he was poor. Aini smiled grateful at the old man handing him her last gold coin, "Here young sir. Take it."_

_"But madame this is your last," Makin wanted to test her, "a woman like you shouldn't do this."_

_Aini raise her hand up smiling at the old man, "Please take sir. By the great Allah by my side he knows I only do the right thing and giving you this coin will help you."_

_Mekin smiled at the beautiful woman in front of him, "Please tell what's your name?"_

_"My name is Aini." the woman smiled at the older man in front of him._

_"Aini," he sighed lovely at the woman, "I just want you keep this coin by tomorrow you'll make a wish for anything you want."_

_Mekin handed her the coin folding it, "Tell me what you wish for?"_

_Aini stood there in shock at the old mans response, she place the coin on her chest, "I wish for a man who would love me for me."_

_"Say that at night and it'll come true," Mekin smiled at Aini. She blush at the older man, "But sir I have to love him too."_

_"Oh you will." Mekin show his charming teeth._

_Aini giggles, "Please, sir take this coin. Wishing is just a folk tale by storytellers." Aini handed him a coin, "If I were to get married by a man. I want him to understand I'll be by his side forever."_

_Mekin smiled softly speaking in his normal male voice, "Then, do you wish to marry a man like me?" He took of the fake white beard in front of Aini._

_Aini eyes widen in shock at the grown man in front of her, "Huh?"_

_"Marry me, Aini!" Mekin kneel down with one knee holding Aini's soft mocha skin, "I love you! I know this is too much but I will give you everything. I am your true love!"_

_Aini stood in shock at the grown man, "Your name is?"_

_"Mekin." He smiled Aini blushed bright red._

_"Please, Mekin this is too soon for me." Aini blush bright red turning away._

_Mekin smiled at Aini's reaction, "Aini. Let me talk to your father and we take it slow until your ready."_

_Aini wasn't sure she was ready but being with a man was her dream all her sisters were married. It was only her that needed a man but she wanted to fall in love. Aini decides it se will love this man no matter what, "Alright, Mekin." Mekin show hope in his eyes. They hold hands walking inside Aini's home._

Jafar wave the story away for a moment, remembering his reason to be in the room, "Mother."

"Yes, dear?" Aini smiled at her son.

"Where is father?" Jafar asked looking around.

"Your father went in his room he's waiting for you." Aini hug her daughter, "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you mother." Jafar bow walking to his father's room. Jafar began remembering his father's story clearly.

_Aini ran crying to Mekin out loud. Mekin hold her rubbing her back, "What's wrong my love?" Aini shook her head covering her face. Mekin rub her back touching the dark blue Hijab fabric._

_"Mekin, I can't marry you." Aini wipe her tears looking at Mekin's shocking expression._

_Mekin finally asked, "Why not?" _

_Aini wipe her tears with an old ragged clothe, "My father wants me to marry a man of wealth not a poor fellow," Aini rubs Mekin cheek softly, "but I don't care I want you. These pass few months everything was prefect. I don't want a rich man I want you."_

_Mekin couldn't believe the words Aini said to him. There was no words to describe how happy he was. He know Aini was taking it very slow but right now it's a time of action, he lean her down giving her the most passionate kiss. Aini stood there taking the kiss even tho, she never kiss a man before since her father wanted her to be as pure as Allah wanted the women to be. They finally pulled away out of breathe, "Mekin?"_

_"Marry me." he said quickly, "I want you to be my wife. I am one of the richest man in this city!"_

_Aini stood in shock at her love, "Mekin?"_

_"Marry me, Aini! I'll talk to your father about my true side. I kept this from you because I didn't want you to-to hurt me." Mekin turn around ashamed of lying to his true love, "I love you, Aini. I didn't want my fortuitous to ruin us." Aini use her index finger to stop Mekin from speaking, "I love you, too. Mekin I don't care about money I only want you. And yes I'll marry you."_

_They bother kissed one more time before going back to Aini's home. The sun started to set down. They walk holding hands._

Jafar open the big golden door, "Father you called?"

Jafar's father turn around smiling at his son that the great Allah give him, "Come in son!" Mekin sat on the middle of the room writing something down before looking at his son. Jafar obverse his father's looks. Long grey and black beard, with a mustache to fit it all together. Darker skin then Jafar's mother almost like a light coffee color. With very intense eyes that Jafar was happy to know he got them from his father's side. Unlike Nasira looking more like their mother. Jafar was a mix of his mother and father. Jafar have his mother's skin color and her shape almond eyes . While he had his father nose, lips, hair color, and black eye color. Nasira sometimes have her father's personality always joking around, playing with tools that would hurt her.

"Father." Jafar began, seeing his father crossing his arms proudly looking at him, "Nasira and mother asked me you wanted to see me?"

Mekin rub his long beard smiling at his son, "Yes. I need to show you something my father show me." Mekin walk toward his book shelfs pulling an old red book which cause the right side of the wall turn to a secret downstairs room, "Come with me son." Mekin wave him in when he walk in. Jafar followed his father. Little did they know Nasira followed her brother and saw the magical door open. She quickly went to follow her brother and father in while the wall close slowly behind her.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you like this... I'ma still writing it even tho most of you might not like it. I'm not one of those people going on about making one-shots and making it to a full story by the reviews. Anyway, I'll keep writing since school started I have to only write on the weekends. I hope you enjoy this!

Jafar's father, Mekin looks like he got something very important to tell to Jafar. Nasira wants to know what is it? Stay toon!


	2. No more secrets between us

Author's Note: OKay like I said I won't be posting about whom owns what but remember this is the last time. Disney own their stuff. I own Mekin and Aini and anything that pops out of the story that isn't Disney. D Minx owns Aleczar Jafar not the great founder but Jafar's son okay. Okay enjoy!

* * *

Jafar followed his father deep in the secret room. His father hold a torch in one hand as he continued to walk downstairs. Mekin made sure his son is behind him hoping Jafar wouldn't wonder off. Jafar stare at the old walls with fine craftsmanship and lots of spider weds on the corner. He started to remember the rest of his father's story.

_Aini's father stare cold hearted at Mekin crossing his arms. They sat crossing their legs on a soft pillows. Aini's father sat on the large pillow with see-through curtains around. Mekin felt his stomach coming in knots he never did this before. Aini pour tea while her sisters giggled at her._

_"She wants to marry a poor man," one of the sister whisper to the others giggling. They are all married supposably to wealthy men such as sellers, owning stores, or clothing productions. Mekin rolled his eyes at Aini's sisters. They never care about her she was always about the 'right thing' or the 'right way' woman. That's why Aini's father want his favorite daughter to marry a man of pure wealth and be happy. He want to give her something he could never give. Aini pass the cup to her father. He took a sip still staring at the young man in front of him. Mekin started to shake his leg from being nervous of the large man in front of him with a long dark beard wearing a white thawb. Aini's sisters continued to giggle at their mid older sister. _

_"I heard he sleeps in the ground behind the house." One of them whisper. Aini sighed at her sisters. They never give her respect ever since her mother died from an illness. She had to take care of mostly everything. Her oldest sisters never wanted to help her they think they are too beautiful to do such poor woman's work. They had to stay beautiful of course they learn how to cook, clean, and take care children but they weren't gonna do that all the time. Aini care for her father's health so she made sure she did everything he wanted. This is why her father pick her as her favorite he never cared about his other daughter, he love them but he didn't care who they marry. He only care about Aini's life. Aini stare at her soon-hope-to-be- her fiancée, letting out a soft smile._

_Her father saw how she was staring loving at the poor man with a dirty brown vest like outfit with white pants with old curl tip shoes, "I hear from my daughter you wanted me to accept this so call marriage." He put his tea down looking at Mekin in the eyes. Aini pour a little bit more tea in the cup. Her sisters watch holding their own children while giggling at the poor fellow._

_"He is soo pathetic." One of them giggles in joy._

_Aini shot a glare at her sisters comments. Mekin answered, "Oh, yes! I'll do anything for her. She is my joy and my sun. She brightens my day I'll do anything for her!"_

_Aini was at awe with Mekin her heart race at her fathers took a sip and said, "She is mine, too. I care for my beloved daughter. She looks just like her mother," her father put Aini's hair behind her ear with a soft smile, "I love her. I want her to have everything she dreams of. I can't force her to fall in love but I want her to be with a man of wealth! You see," he looks straight in the eyes of Mekin, "I'm ill and I couldn't afford anything for Aini when she was little or until now. I have to pay my medicine. I want to see my grandchildren before I die..."_

_Mekin looks confused, "but you have grandchildren?"_

_Aini's father laugh at the man, "No. I want to see Aini's children before I die. I want to see her be happy and I want to see her with a home with family in joy of Allah's gift."_

_Mekin finally understand, "You want to live to see that day?"_

_"Yes, but you wouldn't understand how much I want her to be happy," he took another sip of his tea, "I don't want a poor man and giving her such promises!"_

_Aini sat next her father hoping to Allah that she would get her prayer answered, "Sir, I have everything to give her!" Mekin said proudly while Aini's father laugh out aloud and her sisters._

_Mekin was never laugh at before, "You? Look at you, Mekin?" her father questioned, "You could never give Aini joy."_

_"Yes, I can and I will," Mekin said in a serious tone, "All you need to do is give the approval and I'll show you."_

_Aini's father raised an eyebrow while his daughters laugh at Mekin, "No." Mekin felt his heart drop. Aini was about to cry._

_"Father, please." Aini beg at her father. He shook his head, "My sweet precious daughter understand he'll never give you love." He touch Aini's soft cheek as she let a tear fall down her cheek. Her father frowned at her daughters action._

_Mekin look at his love, "Sir, I beg you. I want to marry your daughter just trust me!" Mekin bow down begging in hope._

_Aini's father stroke is beard looking at his daughter then her love, "I need proof."_

_Aini look deep in Mekin's eyes, "Please, Mekin show it to him."_

_Her sisters laugh, "Show what? He's nothing!" Mekin nodded at his love. He got up said, "Very well. I want you to come outside." Mekin stand up straight he fix his hair, "My men will come by.."_

_Aini's family stood quiet for awhile until her father decides to get up. Aini help him up, "Very well. Let me see what your made of." Aini put her hood on while her sisters started following them._

_Mekin walk out seeing a carriage with two camels coming by at Aini's home. Aini's father stood watch the camels coming by stopping at his front of the house. The sisters laughs, "He's probably feeds those camels."_

_Two men came out of the carriage with different clothing wearing the most expensive clothing Aini's father seen. He glance at Aini who was smiling pridefully. Mekin took of his vest like outfit wearing an silky long sleeve white outfit with a gold color design print on he spoke, "You see I'm one of the most richest man here. I live in the middle of the city. One time I came by dress up as a poor fellow looking for love until I saw your beautiful daughter by the well getting water. You see I never been here when I was little looking at the last house next by the desert surprised me but when I saw you daughter. I head over heels for her," the two butlers fix his hair and fix his raggy looking pants while Aini's family gasp in shock at his story, "I love her. Thanks for Allah, I'm rich and I can marry her with no problems, right?" _

_Mekin stood there wearing the most expensive outfit showing his charming smiled at his love. Aini smiled softly at her love while her father stroke his beard, "I see I almost let Aini's happiness flew out the door. You have my blessing to marry my daughter." He bow._

_Aini run to Mekin to give him a hug while crying, "Oh, Mekin."_

_"Aini, my precious sun," Mekin said giving her a kiss on the forehead embracing her, "Tomorrow our marriage starts."_

_"To-tomorrow?" she asked in shock at the rush._

_"My love I shall make it as fast as possible for us. I want us to be one." He whisper in her ear. Aini smiled softly she been wanting him for awhile. Mekin shouted out to her family, "Tomorrow is the wedding!"_

_Aini's sister gasp in shock. Her father nodded in approval, "Very well, tomorrow is the wedding I'm assuming your home."_

_Mekin said proudly, "Yes. I shall have everything done by the afternoon." Aini walk over her father, "Father shall I stay?"_

_"Yes, I want to enjoy to be with you one last time," Aini's father couldn't believe it his favorite daughter is getting married with a man of wealth. All his other daughters started to leave to get their outfits ready for the wedding. He was the only one now living at the old house. Aini felt sadden by her father's response, "I want you to not worry about me. You did a lot of things and I want you-" Aini cut him off, "Father I want you to live with me until you die. I want you to joy this amazing moments with me, please." She holds her father's old hands as she smiled. Her father cried in tears at his daughter he hug her tight as they both cry in joy. Mekin watch her love and father hugging in embrace of such a wonderful bond._

Jafar stop his memory from the story his father told. He saw his father stop in the middle of this old odd looking room. Jafar stood in the middle of the door way seeing magick spells books on the shelves, potions bottles with ingredients on the side, other knick knacks on the ceiling hanging down, on the sides of the shelves and basically everywhere he turn his head. Mekin snap his fingers when all the lights poof up making the room more brighter. Jafar stood in amazement at his father's trick. Mekin smirk at his son face, "My son I have something to tell you.." He put the torch on the edge of the corner letting it hung their. Mekin went over to a desk covered with maps and books. He look through in them until he pulled out a large bright red ruby as big as a rock. Jafar walk in the room sitting on the stool still amazed by the secret room.

Mekin turn over still smirking at his son's face, "My son," he began putting the large red rudy on the table in front of Jafar, "my family contain powers beyond our wildest dreams."

Jafar stare in shock at his father, "It started with Aleczar Jafar Nejemsihr, he was the first sorcerer in our family long ago before Muhammad lived way before that." Jafar eyes widen in shock that far? Thats like about 1,500 years ago or more give or take. Jafar wasn't good with his math. His father went on, "Our last name was odd until my very great great great grandfather decided to call us the Nejem's family. We have powers because of Aleczar Jafar found a genie and grant him a wish about him being the most strongest sorcerer." Jafar eyes widen, "A genie?" he asked out loud.

"Yes, he found him granting three wishes," Mekin began, "The first was the power to hold magick the second was for our family to pass down our magick, and his last was wealth."

"But father," Jafar questioned, "Can't we learn magick with just reading the books."

"Yes, son but you must know magick is a power thing," His farther told, "You have to let the energy flow through your body and the power will let you control it. It takes years to learn magick with such great strength. You must be gifted, son."

Jafar nodded at his father understanding everything now, "Father, how do you know I have magick in me?"

Mekin smirk, "Because, son the genie have to command us and if we want a wish and its granted it have to keep happening forever until the family die out."

Jafar nodded again. Mekin handed him the red rock ruby in his little hands, "Father?" Jafar asked in confusion. Once he touch the ruby it started to glow bright red with energy flowing out. Mekin eyes widen, "My son you have the gift and this time you have such power not even I could stop you." He put his hand on his son shoulder smiling proudly.

"Do I have the gift too?!" Nasira came running in holding her doll in excitement. She giggles almost trips on her nightie. In a rush on the empty stool grabbing the ruby in her hands.

"Nasira." Mekin said softly trying to stop her until the ruby started glowing bright red just like Jafar's touch. She stare at awe giggling while her brother rolled his eyes. Mekin stood in shook at his children's gift.

"OHhhh, I have the gift papa!" Nasira giggles in joy, "I wanna learn how to make a pony appear!"

"Nasira, how did you get in here?" his father said seriously.

Nasira frowned started to mumble, "I wanted to see why you wanted to talk to Jafar so I follow him. I saw everything and-and I wanna come too!"

"Nasira," their father said in a soft serious tone, "you know I give you as much attention as Jafar. This is important! I want him to learn this before-" Nasira whined, "But , papa I wanna learn tooo. It's not fair!"

Mekin stare at his daughter response in shock at her, "I'm sorry Nasira but you can't learn this will-" a woman's voice cut him off, "this will what?"

They look at Aini walking in putting her hands on her hips looking at her husband response at their daughter's questioned she taps her foot, "Well?"

Mekin let a soft smile, "Aini, I wanted to show Jafar about my family's history of sorcery!"

"Mmm, what about Nasira?" She asked smirking at her husband looking down.

"But love you know women in my family can't control their powers so we forbid them," Mekin said staring at his wife still in a serious pose, "fine I'll teach her a few magick."

Nasira yelled in joy, "Yay! Thank you, mommy and daddy!" Aini smiled in approval at her husband words. She walk over giving her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"You sure know how to seduce a man," He said in a deep voice which surprised Jafar and Nasira. Aini giggles at Mekin's comment, "Indeed I do." They kiss each other on the lips.

The twins gag, "Ewwww!" well mostly Nasira looking away. Jafar just stare he love it when his mother and father have that wonderful connection.

"Mother?" Jafar asked when Aini pulled away from Mekin's kisses.

"Yes?"

"How did you know this place?"

"Your father show me when we we're married," Aini smiled looking at her son, "He didn't want to have any more hidden secrets behind us. So, he show me this place?"

Jafar nodded at his mother's story. Nasira started to touch the potions bottles, "Come on Papa! I want to learn how to make a pony or a bird!"

Mekin stop his little dare devil, "Now Nasira. We must know the basic then onto the real stuff."

Nasira groaned annoyed she hated waited, "but dad! I want to learn now."

Aini hug her daughter, "Love you'll learn but today is your birthday and Jafar's. Tomorrow you'll learn with your father with Jafar."

"Fine." Nasira mumbled. Jafar let a smirk come out.

"Now let's get back to the room before the servants start going mad that we vanish," Mekin said as he open another lever from the wall. The wall started to slide to the side into another room the guest room!

"Sweetie you have many secret doors its hard to keep track," Aini said in shock that she had to learn a new hidden entrance, "I hope this is the last."

"Oh, you wish," Mekin said in that deep voice again wiggling his eyebrows, "I wouldn't mind finding another secret door from you love."

Aini giggles blushing at her husband flirting the twins didn't understand so they shrug, "Oh you, Mekin this night you'll learn what else I can do.." She fix his long silky white sleeves collar and pull him close in a seductive way.

"Ohhh," Mekin smiled from ear to ear he whisper in her ear, "I can't wait. I'll you my magick to put the kids to sleep early."

Jafar heard it but he didn't mind. He wanted to sleep more since his sister woke him up too early. Aini give a peck on the lips on Mekin. They all walk out of the room getting ready for the birthday party. Jafar went back to the memory of the story his father told.

_"I may now pronounce husband and wife," the priest said in arabic reading the Koran, "please kiss the bride.."_

_Mekin softly kiss Aini who smiled while her family clap in joy. They started finishing everything of the ceremony. Aini wore a white lace hijab wedding outfit. In Mekin eyes she look gorgeous she was the beautiful woman he ever met. After, the ceremony a lot of things wasn't as traditional as an arabic wedding but Mekin wanted to be married Aini as quickly as possible. So, it was at his large mason like home with tons of white and light color flowers he had bought. Beautiful silk curtains around the main room with soft colors. When Aini walk in before the wedding she fell in love with the decorations. Her love did a fine job of course Mekin give gifts to her sisters who been at awe at the whole thing. The men help move in Aini's father's stuff. Aini finally had her wish come true. In the end Mekin told Aini his parents die from an illness so he couldn't do much since he is an only child. So, he decides to let Aini's father to be both their eldest man with the blessing. _

_ Mekin look at his beautiful wife when he hold her hand showing something Aini wasn't suppose to know. Mekin wanted her to know he is not a man with secrets with his love. Aini followed her husband sneaking away from the party. They both enter a dark room Mekin suddenly kiss her passionately at her. _

_Aini let him until she pull away, "Dear, it's not time for this." Mekin kiss her again asking her a question, "My love do you love me?"_

_"Yes!" She answered kissing him back._

_"Then," he pause walking over to the book shelves, "I'm about to show you something I never shown to anyone..." He pull one of the book and the wall slide to the side. Mekin took her in as they both walk in the secret room._

_"What is this place?" Aini asked at awe at all of the sorcery everywhere in the room. Mekin started the story about his family being the strongest sorcerers in the world and the magick have been past down forever. Aini understand him and she stills love him no matter what happen. She kiss Mekin passionately on the lips. Mekin took the kisses he let his hands run her curvy body. Aini stop him, "Now slow down I want to save this for a very special gift.." Mekin growled sexually at his wife as they kiss again, "How right here?! Right now!" Aini giggles at her husband she walk over to the exit slowly showing her naked shoulder, "How about waiting till this night it over then we can get down to business." Mekin made a big smiled from ear to ear, "Very well, lets go before I decide to take you here right now..." They both walk out of the secret room Aini giggles as her husband finally have the chance to touch her anyway he pleased. _

Jafar could only remember that part since his father wanted to save the rest for a very important talk about weddings and love. Jafar shrug it off getting ready for his birthday party. He put on a very expensive white long sleeves like his fathers with white pants. Jafar had one of the servants put his gold curl tip shoes. Jafar look around at his lonesome room. Ever since he was seven his father decided him and Nasira should stop sharing rooms. They started to grown up but it was hard for Nasira since she always hated being alone in a dark room. She would run in Jafar's room sleeping next to him on the bed. It took awhile for her to get use to it. For Jafar, he was fine with it. He like being alone sometimes... he prefer it that way. He let the servants finished with the final touches. He walk out of his room going to his birthday party.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you like this! I'm really in love with Aini and Mekin's relationship it's just soo sweet. Stay toon for more!


	3. Aini's and Mekin's arabian night!

Author's Note: Lol I wanted to test my skills on sex scenes yes this part have lemons. Enjoy!

* * *

_It became midnight everyone left the after party of the wedding. Mekin and Aini went to their master bedroom. While her father went in his room sleeping tired from the celebration. He knew his daughter is pure and no need to bother the couple about their love. Mekin took off his wedding outfit unbuttoning each button from his silk long sleeves shirt. Mekin then let his pants on and went in their bed with the sheets covering his lower body waiting for his love._

_Aini went in the bathroom feeling nervous as ever. She look at the mirror feeling woozy in her stomach. She took off her wedding outfit one by one. She needs to relax, she been wanting this for away. She look at the straps on the light pink nightie one of her sisters have given her as a special wedding gift. Aini didn't know anything about 'making love' she lack in education since her father forbid her to know anything about that unlike her sisters. She had to be pure as possible. She put on the nightie for the first time feeling silk on her whole body. Her nipples became hard at the cold touch of the fabric. Aini look at her body wondering if this would impress Mekin. She had no time for looking at her body. She wants action its always time for action, "Here we go!" she thought. _

_Mekin waited for his wife. He saw the bathroom door open slowly. Aini came out which cause Mekin's mouth to drop. He observe at Aini's prefect body how the silk nightie made a nice curve around her waist. How her round breasts form nicely against the fabric. Mekin saw Aini blushing at his stare. He grin at his wife, "You ready love?"_

_Aini nodded softly feeling nervous. She walk over to the large bed, "Yes, love." She crawl on the bed toward Mekin. Mekin watch at awe he felt warm inside he became excited. Aini sat on Mekin's lap waiting for his turn. Mekin saw Aini shaking a little he slowly sat up kissing her on the lips. Which cause Aini to move backwards shaking in fright. Mekin witness his love response, "Is everything alright?"_

_Aini nodded feeling more nervous then ever, "Yes." She spoke softly at Mekin. He then let his warm lips touch her neck which cause her to shake a little more. Mekin raised an eyebrow, "Aini, you know I won't hurt you.."_

_Aini nodded, "I know I'm just scared. What happen if I'm not good for you and you want to be with someone else? WHat happen if I fail because I never was taught to learn these things?" Aini suddenly let her tears came down her cheek. Mekin watched in shock at his wife's reaction. He would never do that to her. He love her to much to leave her with someone else. He kiss her softly on the lips tasting that sweet sugary flavor that made him come back for more. He let his hands cup her cheek letting his thumbs clean the tears off of her._

_"Aini," he pull away making her stare into his eyes, "I would never leave you. Your mine and I am yours. I want us to be together. Don't worry I'll help you. I must warn you it's going to hurt a little but it will soon be amazing." He kiss her again. Aini nodded this time ready for her husband actions. _

_Mekin started to kiss her on the neck which cause Aini to have butterflies in her stomach. Mekin let his hands run over her curve back slowly going down to her torso. Aini let out a soft moan, "It this right?" she wondered, "Should I be moaning at this amazing feelings." Mekin smirk at his wife, letting his left hand place on her back and the other moving up to her shoulders. Aini felt his warm touched on her soft skin. His hand move her strap down her arms showing one breast. Aini moaned again at his touch on her breast. His hand cup her breast letting his thumb rub her soft non hard nipple. With that soft warm touch her nipple became hard in no seconds. Aini closed her eyes moaning again this time a little bit softer. Mekin smiled at her response this aroused him. He hopes he can control it before anything starts. He want back kissing her neck this time he let the other strap down showing her other breast. His hands rub them Mekin never seen such prefect shape breasts in his life. Beautifully brown nipples a little darker then her mocha skin tone. His arms wrap around Aini's thin waist, as she moan when he put his mouth on her nipples. _

_"Ohh!" Aini moaned a little louder. She felt this throbbing in her abdominal area feeling this wet feeling like she had her time of the month but it wasn't. Aini wrap her arms around Mekin's neck getting sitting up straighter. Aini wants Mekin to continued sucking her breasts. Mekin's whole face was over Aini's breasts as she move a little forward. Mekin didn't mind he had all the time in the world. His tongue flickered her nipple back and forth which made Aini moan louder, "Ohhhh..." He let his tongue circled around her nipple. He let his other hand groping the other breast. Aini pulled him closer, he released her nipple with a small 'pop' sound. Aini sighed in joy as Mekin went to the other breast this time he let his mouth suck on the whole breast. He became a beast on her breast if this is the begin then how he really be in the real thing!? _

_Aini felt herself very wet. She couldn't take it she wants him. Mekin started to kiss Aini on the lips this time with tongue. It took her a few tries to kiss him with tongue. Their tongue touches like snakes fighting back each other. Aini softly bit Mekin's bottom lip trying to impress him. Mekin groan deep in his throat, as he tried to take off Aini's nightie off as he laid back to the bed. Aini pulled away surprisingly the nightie was one size large which was east for her to take off. Mekin eyes widen at Aini's personal area barely any hair on them all the way to her tone stomach along with her naked breast a little wet from his salvia. He smiled, "Beautiful." he spoke softly at her. Aini blushed not afraid of her body to him anymore. She went back to kissing him this time Mekin gropes her torso and letting his other hand softly like a feather touch her soft back feeling her long angelic hair feeling like silk. Aini giggles when Mekin touch her by the waist. _

_Mekin made her sit up straight this time he made her move to the side of the bed. Aini was a little confused until she saw Mekin toss his pants and underwear off to the floor where her nightie was when she discarded it. Mekin smirk at her softly, "My love what your about to see might shock you." The white silk like sheets covered his lower body. Aini stare at him in confusion until he show her something large. Larger then life that made her go into shock. Her eyes widen at the strange long thing Mekin have._

_Mekin let out a laugh looking at his wife, "My love, don't worry it may look scary not but you'll get use to it." Aini continued to stare at the penis it was so odd to her. It had two round sacks behind it covering by hair. _

_Mekin smirk at Aini, "Aini, it won't bite I swear."_

_"I'm sorry," she spoke softly no one not even her sisters warn her about that thing! "I just don't know how to responded to this."_

_Her husband lips twisted into a smirk, "Don't worry," he said in a deep sexual voice this time, "I'll do everything you'll know when the time comes." He hold his wife's soft hand making her stroke his large erect manhood._

_Aini felt silly and clumsy she never knew this was possible. Her little sisters even know about this more then her! This made her a little foolish but seeing Mekin happy made her happy. She saw Mekin with his eyes closed making a groaning noise in his throat. _

_"Love am I doing this right?" Aini asked as she slowly stroke his manhood. Mekin nodded as he started to groan a little louder. This made Aini a little more wet by her husband's groan. _

_She felt the manhood stick up in a very odd position which cause her to stop. Mekin made a disappointing groan, "My love why you stop?" _

_"I think I broke it." She answered in confusion looking at his manhood._

_Mekin look down seeing it stick up he laugh, "No, Aini it's like this because I'm aroused."_

_Aini blush as she continued to stroke the manhood, Mekin smiled, "You know what I'm trying to explain?"_

_"A little."_

_Mekin stop her, he thinks it's time for her to get started, "It means I am excited for you." He said in a deep sexual seductive voice which made Aini wet a little more. Mekin slowly got on top off her. Aini had time to feel Mekin's body. So strong and full of muscle; abs on his stomach with pecks on his chest. He is a man that Aini thought she would never get but now she is glad she have one she love. Mekin whisper in her ear, "This is going to hurt a little but don't worry." Aini stare at him confused not until she saw him adjusted his personal area into her. _

_Aini moan a little louder as Mekin shove himself inside her feeling the wetness of his wife. Aini let out a cry, it hurts her so much. Mekin kissed her on the lips hoping she'll get better. Mekin waited for her to get use to this fullness. Aini felt the pain go down a little, "Love, please continued."_

_Mekin nodded he began to thrusting her. Aini moan out loud, "Oh! Mekin!" Aini pulled closer to Mekin's body she wrap her arms around his neck. Hoping the pain would go down. She suddenly cried full on tears on his shoulder. Mekin kissed her on the lips as he thrusts her. In a short time Mekin started to speed up until Aini wanted more speed. Aini continues to moan louder her whole body bounce at Mekin's thrusting. He stare at his wife hungrily for love lustful for her body. Aini felt her area more wet, "Ohhhh, Mekin I feel something in my body!" she find it difficult to talk with all the sweet ecstasy. Mekin lick his lips as he thrust her faster. _

_"Aini... this...is...love," he groan the words as he made hard thrusts which cause Aini to moan arching her back feeling her wetness explode. Mekin cum after two thrusts. They both stop feeling tired ands sweaty. They end up cuddling together kissing._

_"That my sweet Aini how its done!" Mekin was breathless. Aini giggles feeling wonderful even tho her private area started to sore._

_"Love, that was the best," Aini smiled kissing Mekin on the lips, "I want to learn more."_

_Mekin sat up straight smirking at his wife, "Oh, don't worry I expected to do this every night!" Aini smiled as they both gotten closer kissing._

"And that my grown children is how love works." Mekin said rubbing his beard looking at his 11 year old son, Jafar.

"That's how love works," Aini smiled at her 11 year old daughter, Nasira.

They both stare in shock at their parent's story love. This made them a little sick in the stomach.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The twins shriek through the whole house.

The parents rolled their eyes at their children response. Nasira wanted the mental picture out of her head and Jafar stood their in shock. They both walk in on their parents special afternoon alone time. Jafar and Nasira wanted to ask their father about the difference of magick but when they open the door looking at their mother on top their father both naked. They were confused at their parent's action. That's when Aini thought it was time to tell her children with Mekin about the sexual needs for a couple. Now they told their children their love story. The twins both stood in shock with their faces pale. Jafar never ever want to see his parents personal afternoon alone time. He shudder while his sister cried at the horrible view she stills remember.

"See I told you we should have said we were wrestling," Mekin crosses his arms looking at his wife, "Now we scar them."

Aini giggles, "Don't you think they would have come to bed to play with us? Besides they'll get use to it."

Mekin chuckled letting his wife sit on his lap. He saw his children still in shock by the story and view.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you like this. I always thought Aini and Mekin love was so strong they would do it during the afternoon lol... Stay toon for more


	4. Gifts from Allah!

Author's Note: I hope you like this one. I really change a few things since Disney made Agrabah a kingdom or something. So I made a Sultan in Heliopolis, Egypt... Enjoy!

* * *

"Okay, Jafar shoot it!" Mekin said to his son while they were out back of the house with large pots. Jafar nodded taking a deep breath. He held out his hand aiming at one of the pots. He focus on it then his hand glow bright red shooting out like lighting. The magick spell flew through with great speed hitting all the pots at the same time. Mekin smiled proudly once the pots exploded and shattered into dust. Jafar's lips twisted into a smirk at his skills.

Mekin clap at his son, "Well, done." He walk over the table that the pots were no marks. His son is just 11 years old and he already mastered his skills on aiming, "I never master this when I was your age. I'm proud of you, now lets go before your mother starts going mad." They both walk inside their large home.

* * *

Aini and Nasira were in the spell room. Aini was good with potions unlike Mekin who attends to blow everything up, "Okay, sweetie start." Aini said holding a book of potions while her daughter was ready to make some.

Nasira took a deep breath she put her hair back into a pony tail. She grab a bowl and started reading the ingredients. "One small cricket," Nasira add in the bowl while reading really fast, "Two teaspoon of rabbit blood." Nasira continued to add more into the bowl. She add vampire dust, green bloom grass, a little bit of hot powered. She started mixing them with a little pounder, "One star dust of the ancient lagoon of the middle east! Four spoon full of liquid mermaid tears. A half of cup of liquid green witch fairy's spit." Nasira quickly added more stirring as the bowl started making puff sounds into different smoke colors. She finally added one last ingredient into the bowl, her mother nodded. Nasira held her two hands aiming at the bowl. Her hand glow into a red electricity color hitting the bowl which cause the bowl to shake and stir making a dark purple color. Nasira smiled in approval at her potion she created putting it in a small bottle, "Look mother! I made a potion that can withstand fire!"

Aini clap at her daughter, "Very good now put it on you shelves." Nasira smiled with pleased she went over her potion shelf seeing all the different colors she created. Jafar was the same with her since they are twins. Both of them mastered potions, aiming, skills on focusing. "Come on, Nasira your father would wonder where we are." Her mother said in a soft smile. They both walk out of the secret room going in the kitchen.

* * *

Jafar and Mekin were eating a melons on the table. Mekin had time to observe his son. Jafar wore a light blue silk long sleeve with white arabian design with matching pants. Jafar's face was a little bit wider and with silk black hair. His cheeks are a little bit chubbier then his sister. They both saw Aini and Nasira walking out of hall way. Aini wore a blue hijab unlike her daughter who wore a dark red hijab showing her hair. Mekin smiled at his beautiful daughter unlike Jafar shows her cheek bones since she's slim like her mother. Nasira have long straight black silky hair unlike Jafar who have waves but not too much. Mekin notice his son is like him having straight hair at a young age but when Jafar grows he's going to have long wavy black hair. When Mekin first met Aini, he cut his hair to make it shorted which made his black hair silky straight. After he had his children his hair started to grow long and wavy. One thing Mekin know about Jafar, his bangs were on the left side covering his left eye. Jafar have his father nose which Mekin didn't really like his nose but for Jafar it suits him. Aini always thought her children are so beautiful. Nasira, who have spunk and grace. Jafar, who is gentle and charming. Comparing both of them they are very slim. Jafar somehow have his mother slim figure not curvy but slim in a manly way.. no hips. Both know that one day their children will do something that'll change the world.

Jafar finished his slice of melon, "Father?" Mekin stop his thoughts looking at his son with a nod, "Are we going to meet the Sultan this afternoon?"

Aini give a slice a melon to Nasira, "Oh that's right. Mekin weren't suppose to show how you work to Jafar?"

Mekin paused remembering his promise to his wife, "Yes, I almost forgot. Don't worry we have time." One of the servants came by taking the clean plates into the sink. Jafar bow his head at the servant who smiled at the young boy. Aini always wanted Jafar and Nasira to have such good manners to everyone. Jafar always been a gentleman, he likes it. Usually when he walks with his mother to the outside market shops all the 11 year old girls would giggle at him. Jafar made the girls blush when he bow at them in a nice manner. Each he would come by many of them would come around gawking at him. Mekin taught him a few tricks to making a woman sigh in love.

"Mother, aren't we going to the shop to get more ingredients?" Nasira asked at her mother. Mekin raised an eyebrow being Daddy's little girl. Many 11 year old boys would try to impress Nasira. Aini taught her a few tricks for her about boys. Nasira always hated when the boys try to impress her with winks and gawks. Mekin always made sure Aini and Nasira are around with guards being the richest man in the city. Mekin had to make sure his girls are well protected.

"Yes, Nasira but we must wait for the guards." Aini said sitting next to her daughter on the soft big pillow on the ground.

Mekin got up looking at Jafar, "Well, son it's time to get ready to meet the Sultan!"

Jafar nodded following his father. Mekin give a kiss to Aini, Aini bite his bottom lip which cause Mekin to growl in his throat sexually. The twins gag not forgetting the story his father told months ago.

* * *

Once, Mekin had everything ready for the Sultan. In no time they left. Nasira and Aini left with the guards to the shops. The Sultan have full respect with the Nejem family. Since, Aini was sweet to everyone the guards always would protect her and her daughter with their life. Aini would always paid them fairly she wasn't rude or cold hearted. This made Nasira happy she have a wonderful mother.

Jafar and Mekin walk out of the golden big carriage. Jafar eyes widen at the huge white palace. "This is not even close to the size of my house!" he thought out loud. Mekin smirks at his son's expression.

"Of course, it is he is the ruler of this city." Mekin said as the guards went around him.

"Mekin Nejem, how are you?" one of the guards bow at him.

"Wonderful! I bring my son to show him a few things about my work." Mekin said proudly. They all walk inside the palace. Jafar looks around seeing all the designs and style one of the guards smirk at the little boy.

"Your son looks just like you." One of the guards response.

Mekin nodded, "Indeed. How are the family?"

"Oh, you know same old same old my wife is pregnant again. I'm hoping its a boy this time with seven daughters I hope this is it." the same guard said.

Mekin nodded, "I see. I shall bring a present for you and your family. Asad!" One of the helper behind the guards walk up to him.

"Yes, sir." He said in a formal tone.

"I want to you give 1,000 jewels to my good friends here." Mekin said, "each. Oh and buy a nice a big gift for this guard his wife is pregnant with child."

Asad wrote it all down, "I'll have it done by the afternoon."

"But, Mekin I don't want you to-" the guards began but Mekin cut him off, "Nonsense I'm rich! I have to spend some money either way."

The guards stood quiet at Mekin. Jafar listen at his father kindness. Once they headed into the large doors of the palace. The Sultan stand outside with many servants with him. Jafar stare at the large man with a long white beard wearing a white outfit with a white big circle hat on him. The Sultan crosses his arm puffing his chest out, "Welcome Mekin!"

Everyone bowed at the Sultan, "Hello," Mekin bowed but the Sultan pick him up.

"Now don't do that my loyal friend," The Sultan said Jafar gawk at his strength, Mekin fix his outfit, "Now Mekin what you wanna talk about today."

"Well, old friend I want to talk business about the trading with Agrabah," Mekin began, "And I bring my son to show what I do."

The Sultan look at the 11 year old boy, "He looks just like you! What's your name my boy?!"

Jafar stutter, "Ja-Ja-Jafar, sir!"

"Jafar!" The Sultan said, "You look more of an Ali!"

"My wife name them," Mekin began, "she thinks Jafar was a powerful since of my very great grandfather was name Jafar."

The Sultan nodded as they walk inside the Palace. Many of the servants followed them. Jafar was behind he wanted to look around the giant home. He stop walk while the Sultan and his father walk deeper in the hallway. Jafar look around the giant room so white, so big! He walk in a different direction while looking up at the paintings and pictures. As he walk deeper into the hall way. He somehow walk outside of the rich garden. Jafar look at the huge garden it looks like a forest! His garden was nothing compare to this huge rich garden. He look at the fountain, trees, and soft grass. He walk inside the magical forest. As he walks deeper he notice he's saw a giant lake, "What is this place?" He thought. It was too huge to be a garden! He looks beyond the lake mountains form behind.

Then, he heard a ruffling noise and girlish giggling, "Who's there?" Jafar started to shake he was ready for any danger. His hand started glowing red. The girlish giggling continued, "Who are you?" hearing running noises behind the giant trees.

Jafar began, "I am Jafar Nejem!" The girlish giggling continued he keep turning around looking for the person. Until a girl jump out of the blue landing on Jafar, "Hi-YA!" Jafar landed on his back groaning in pain. The girl giggles at the boy, "I got you!" she proclaim. Jafar shook his head notice the girl sat on his lower body. He got a better look the girl have black long hair in a pony tail wearing a white hijab with a gold slender crown on her head. Her brown eyes sparkled as she batted her eyes at Jafar. Jafar blushed looking at her plump lips. She have a black dot birthmark on the right side of the cheek.

The girl giggles, "I got you!" she said again this time Jafar pay attention to her.

"Augh, why did you do that?" Jafar groan at the pain, while the girl got off of him pointing.

"You enter a my domain." She claimed, "This is my forest! My very great grandfather found this and my father give to me when it was my birthday!"

Jafar raised an eyebrow, "So, your a princess?"

"Yes!" She stomp her feet to the ground, Jafar got up patting off the dirt from his shirt, "Why are you in my domain?! Are you trying to take it?!"

"No." Jafar began the girl was two inches shorter then him, "I just wanted to look at this place until a little animal attack me!"

The girl made a face, "You take that back or else!"

"Or else what?!" Jafar gotten close to her staring at her eyes daring her.

"Or else... I'll-I'll.." She began to cry, Jafar face turn pale.

"Okay! Okay! Stop it!" Jafar beg but she cried louder. If the guards find the princess crying she blame him, "Okay I get it. What you want from me!?"

"I'm glad you ask," She stop fake crying with a proud face. She walk around Jafar looking at his body, "I want you to be my slave!"

"What?!" Jafar shouted in shock at the princess.

"You heard me now be my slave!" She demanded stomping her foot to the ground with her hands on her hips, "Or I'll cry even louder."

Jafar rolled his eyes at the little girl, "First off I'm 11 years old! How old are you?"

"I'm ten years old." She answered trying to get his point.

"I'm an year older than you so I can't be your slave," Jafar began with a cold firm voice, "I'm also one of the richest boy in the city so you can't possible make me be your slave..."

The princess stare at confusion until her lips began to wobble as tears form in her eyes, "You can't be serious," Jafar thought-

Then the princess let out a loud cry, "WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Yup she's serious." Jafar thought as he tries to clam her down.

"Fine, I'll be your slave!" He cover his eyes finally given up.

The princess stop with a huge smirk, "Good! Now allowed me to introduce myself! I am Sa'eeda princess of Heliopolis!" She smiled at Jafar.

Jafar stare at the girl, "Well, I told you who I am..."

Sa'eeda got close to him while batting her eyes at him, "I like you, Jafar. You wanna know why I want you to be my slave?"

Jafar blush at Sa'eeda, "Why?" She giggles touching his hair while she had to stand on her tip toes.

"Because your silly looking!" She giggles at Jafar.

"Silly looking?"

"Mhmm, you have a funny nose," Sa'eeda began touch Jafar's nose, "So weird!"

Jafar control his anger at the princess. She jab her finger at his nose again and again, "Will you stop!" Jafar snap at her.

Sa'eeda pause and started to sniff in hurt of the boy. Jafar sigh at the princess as she began to have tears coming down her cheek, "Okay, fine do whatever you want."

Sa'eeda smiled began to poke his face. Jafar sat down crossing his legs and arms getting annoyed by the princess. She giggles when Jafar made a growling noised in his throat, "grrr."

"Hehehe, do it again!" Sa'eeda said poking at his cheek. Jafar was too mad to listen to her, "Come on!"

"No." he said coldly at her. Sa'eeda stop looking at Jafar, "Why not?" she asked softly looking straight in the eyes.

Jafar stare at her not even blinking, "Because your a spoil brat. You act so childish and I wouldn't like to be around with a princess who makes fun of people." he said in a cold serious tone. This made Sa'eeda look down, she felt she been smack in the face. Tears form in her eyes as she started crying for real.

Jafar began to roll his eyes, "Stop it! Sa'eeda I mean or I'll leave!" Sa'eeda just cried not even listening to Jafar. He sighed he got up until Sa'eeda pull him down.

"No! Don't leave!" She got up pulling him towards her. She hug his arm tight.

"Why? So you can make fun of me?!" Jafar asked in a cold hearted tone. He never like it when he was make fun of. It didn't suit this awful feeling.

Sa'eeda shook her head. Jafar raised an eyebrow she said softly, "Your my only friend. I never met a kid in all my life. I'm sorry I made fun of you. I thought its how friends are."

"Demanding them to be your slave and making fun of them is sure helps making a friend," Jafar said sarcastically, "yeah, it really did help up."

Sa'eeda got his joke she looks down, "I'm sorry I'm really am. Jafar, please be my friend." She hug him tight. Truth be told Jafar never had a friend his only company is his twin sister and the servants but no one like his age.

"I will but can you please stop demanding for things," Jafar said which cause Sa'eeda to have hope in her eyes, "I want to be friends no slave no demanding for anything."

Sa'eeda nodded viciously at Jafar, "Okay, I promise." Jafar smiled at her until she give him a peck on the lips.

"Sa'eeda?" Jafar asked in shock looking at the princess once she pulled away.

Sa'eeda batted her eyes giggling, "That's how friends are, no?"

Jafar blushes bright red looking at the princess, "No, thats how a couples are." He explain this made Sa'eeda sigh in lovingly at her friend.

"So, are we a couple," Sa'eeda walk closer to him while blushing at Jafar.

Jafar lift his hands up shaking his head, "No, just friends."

"Are your sure?" She giggles hugging Jafar tight. Jafar tried to move away from his new friend hugs.

"N-n-now Sa'eeda remember we're just friends," Jafar blush when Sa'eeda started to get close to him will puckering her lips, "Sa'eeda please-" Sa'eeda chase after him, "Kiss me!"

Jafar started running from her while she tried to catch him. He never met a girl that would want him to kiss her. She giggles when she jump on him kissing him on the cheek. She hugs him so tight that made Jafar hard to breath.

"Whats going on here?!" hearing the Sultan's voice. They both turn their heads at looking at their fathers crossing their arms. Mekin saw Jafar being hug to death by the princess.

"Help me!" Jafar broke off Sa'eeda's hug running behind the guards. Sa'eeda started running after Jafar with full speed laughing at the boy.

"Looks like Sa'eeda made a friend," The Sultan stroke his beard said to Mekin, "I'm glad she have a friend. Ever since her older brother went to visit another city she been quite alone."

Mekin nodded, "Let's hope they have a wonderful friendship!" He saw Jafar getting catch by the little princess who started hugging him even tighter.

"Now Mekin we can leave these two to their game," The Sultan said as they walk in the other main room, "Jafar is a fine young man."

"He is." Mekin said when he follow his friend to the other room with the guards.

The two were alone together in the forest. Jafar finally give up, "She is so hyper!" He thought, "how can I out run her?" He sat down out of breath when Sa'eeda catch him hugging him.

"Hehehehe, your fun to be around!" Sa'eeda hug him tight in arms.

"I... haven't... notice." Jafar find it hard to breath. Sa'eeda let him go. They both started laughing together. Ever since that day Jafar and Sa'eeda started to see each other when Mekin needed to meet the Sultan. They became the very best of friends. Jafar would show her 'magic' tricks which cause her to love his tricks. Jafar and Sa'eeda would play hide and seek. Every time they see each other they would play in the forest or talk.

* * *

After two years Jafar had stop visiting Sa'eeda since he wanted to learn more of his magickal powers. Mekin would bring gifts for Sa'eeda from Jafar. Sa'eeda would miss him so much she would starts to think about him all the time. Sa'eeda would sulk around the palace with boredom she wanted to go out of the palace and view the whole city with Jafar. Sa'eeda would sometimes kiss Jafar on the cheek when they look at the moon together. Jafar would blush bright red. He likes being with Sa'eeda and she did too. They both would hold hands and make funny faces at each other.

* * *

Jafar would study more with his sister but he notice his sister was more into Egyptian sorcery. Nasira also learned more about dark sand sorcery. Jafar attended to learn both bad and good magick. He knows he had to balance his sorcery. Nasira only knows a few but she became more fascinating with Egyptian magick. While Jafar was reading in the middle of the night about the sorcery. His mind went wandering off to his father story about when Aini was pregnant with Jafar and Nasira.

_Aini found out she's pregnant. Her sisters notice she been puking all the afternoon and she felt pale. Aini sat next to her sisters and father while Mekin went out to do his business job with the Sultan. _

_"My dear Aini what's wrong?" the oldest sister said holding her four year son in her arms. Ever since Aini was married to a rich man her sisters give her more respect._

_Aini face became pale and her stomach started to hurt, "I don't know. I been having this ever since Me and Mekin-" she pause blushing bright red._

_"Ohhhh," the littlest sister teased while their father took a sip of his tea, "Aini what you and Mekin did?"_

_"Like any marry couple do..." Aini found the right words. Her sisters giggles and squeal in delight._

_Aini felt sick she rub her stomach, "Why is this happening?"_

_"Isn't obvious?" one of her sisters asked smiling. _

_"What?" Aini asked in confusion her lack of education wasn't doing any good._

_"Father, this is why you should have let us taught her about these things." one of the sisters said._

_Their father rolled his eyes, "I wanted Aini to be pure as possible. I wouldn't want her to be corrupted!"_

_"Tell me whats wrong with me?!" Aini beg she wanted to know._

_"Your with child!" Her oldest sister said touching Aini's stomach, "I see he is very cranky that your not listening to him."_

_Aini eyes widen, "With child?" Aini look at her stomach and it started to calm down. Aini rub it still in shock. She always knew how to give birth but she never knew how a child was created. Looks like she have a lot to learn. _

_"It's about time too!" Her father began, "I'm getting old and I want to die seeing you with a child!"_

_Aini all of sudden her face bloom, "I'm going to be a mother!" She rub her stomach at the joy. She just had to tell Mekin._

_Late at night Mekin in the room after his cold shower. Aini was on the bed not ready for their special night. Mekin frown at his wife while Aini read a book. Mekin crawled on the bed waiting for his special treat. He kiss her on the cheek which cause her to giggle._

_"Mekin!" She moan once Mekin lips started to touch her neck, "Please love stop."_

_Mekin left his head in shock, "Stop?" He never heard his wife said such thing. Aini always enjoy their moments why would she stop him?_

_"Yes, love." Aini said fixing her nightie, she give a big smile, "I have something to tell you."_

_"What is it?" Mekin asked arching his eyebrow._

_Aini smiled proudly, "Love, I'm with child."_

_This cause Mekin to pause for a moment hearing his wife in shock, "With child?" Mekin asked making sure he was hearing her right. She nodded, Mekin's lips twisted to a big smile._

_"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" Mekin jump out of the bed with joy, Aini stood shock at her husband actions, "I gotta get all the toys and nursing room ready. Then, we need to buy a few clothes and a couple-" Aini stop him, "Love, calm down the baby isn't born yet."_

_"But Aini we need to be prepared!" Mekin whined looking at his beautiful wife. He kiss her on the lips and kiss her stomach._

_"Please Mekin, we'll do it tomorrow right now I want some sleep." Aini said rubbing her husband long wavy hair while he snuggle against her belly._

_ "Alright but wait-" He said looking at her then wiggle his eyebrows, "you wanna have a little fun?"_

_Aini giggles, "Love, I'm with child I don't-" Mekin beg, "Looove, please this will be our last time until you have our child then we can go back."_

_"Very well." Aini kiss Mekin as they both lay on the bed naked. The clothes on the floor._

Jafar pause himself from remembering the rest he did not want to know his parents love making. He shudder at the thought of it. Jafar then let his mind wander to another story.

_"The BABY IS COMING!" Aini's oldest sister yelled through the large house. Mekin heard her from his office. All the servants and mid wives started to go to the main room. Mekin run to see if it was true. Last time it was just a little warning._

_Aini water broke, she lay down on the pillows behind her. One of the mid wives open her legs. Aini felt a strong pain on her personal area. She breath hard trying to relax. Mekin came being next to her the whole time. He hold her hand one the mid wives started to get ready for everything. _

_"AHHHHHH!" Aini scream in pain._

_"Now, when I say push you push!" the midwife said looking at her personal area waiting for the baby to come._

_"It's okay, love." He whisper in her ear, "You can do it."_

_Anin nodded breathing in and out then another shocking wave of pain, "PUSH!" The midwife said. Aini did what she was told too. Mekin look at her vagina seeing a head came out. He fainted at the way it was coming out._

_"Mekin!" Aini shouted, one of the sisters pull Mekin up trying to wake him up. "Aini, pay attention to more important thing!" Aini felt another wave of pain this time more hurtful, "Push!" _

_Aini cried in pain pushing her child out. Mekin finally snap once of Aini's sister pour water on his face. Aini began to sweat her youngest sister tap cold water on her forehead with a dap towel. "Almost there, one more time push!" the mid wife said._

_Mekin saw his wife crying pushing on more time. He got up holding her hand hoping this would be it. Then, they heard loud crying in the air._

_"It's a boy!" The midwife said in joy handing it to another midwife to clean the baby. Aini smiled seeing her child being clean by the towel but something wasn't right her stomach started hurting more. Mekin saw his wife, "It's everything alright?"_

_Aini scream once again the midwife looks again at Aini's vagina she gasp in shock, "She's having another!" _

_Everyone gasp in the room, "A-another?" The father shouted in shock. It's rare for a mother to have twins and most of the time the mother die. Mekin felt his heart stop for a moment. _

_"Aini, you have to push!" The midwife said._

_Aini cried pushing again. Mekin hold her hand tight as she hold his tighter, "Love you can do it!" Aini kept pushing the pain was too much for her. She felt she was going to die. Mekin pray for Aini._

_"One more push! The head is out!" The midwife yelled Aini let out a loud scream pushing. Then, another crying noise into the whole room. Aini sigh in relief she lay on her back smiling. The midwives past the two children in her arms. Mekin smiled at his gifts this was a surprise for him and he thanks for Allah for giving the best gift of all times._

_Anin stare at her two angles. She look at the boy, "I'll call you, Jafar." The baby boy open his eyes seeing his mother. He giggles at her which cause Mekin and Aini to smile at awe. _

_"He likes his name!" Mekin smiled, "Good thing too. I was thinking about calling him Ali!" The baby cry at the horrible name. Aini giggles, "Jafar." The boy stare at her with awe. She turn her head to her daughter who open her eyes looking at her parents. She made sounds, "I'll call you, Nasira!" The mother said smiling at her daughter's laughter._

_The twins smiled at their parents. "Let me see my grandchildren!" Aini's father said in a booming joy tone. He look over seeing his daughter holding her children._

_"Aini, your just like your mother." He kiss her on the forehead and kiss his grandchildren, "I'm proud of you."_

_Aini cry in joy, "Thank you, father." The baby boy started making sounds touching his mother's breast. The father went to the other room letting them have a family moment._

_"Oh, their hungry." Aini feed them smiling at her gifts. _

_Mekin joked, "Aini, those are mine!" Aini giggles, "You must share, Mekin."_

_They both laugh together. Mekin got a chance to hold his children. They are a family full of joys and love. _

Jafar stop reading as he went to bed. He is proud of his parents love. He hope he'll have love like that..

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter. I really enjoy Aini and Mekin. I hope you like the princess too. Stay toon!


	5. I'm sorry

Author's Note: I hope you like this one. Yeah I made Jafar's years quicker. Oh by the way if you didn't get it Jafar is the most handsome man in the city...

* * *

Seventeen year old, Jafar started walking down the road wearing his white robes. All the women would gawk at him. Jafar hair had gotten wavy and long an inch away from his shoulders. Jafar notice he had a thing with white colors. He just like it like his mother always into the soft colors. Unlike his sister and father who loves big bond colors. Jafar wears white robes that reach the ground overtop a white garment with bell sleeves. Underneath this second garment, Jafar wears yet another shirt, this one white with very close-fitting sleeves that reach his wrists. The shoulders of his outer robe are a little bit pointed and connect to a long, billowing white cape with a gold interior. His shoes are gold and the tips curl inward. A white sash is tied around his waist. He left his chest showing on the rest of his outfit everything was white or a light gold color. As he walk down the girls started batting their eyes and giggling.

"He's gorgeous!" One of them sigh in love at the man.

"He's so handsome!" One of them fainted when Jafar smiled at them bowing.

They rest squealing fainting at the seventeen year ago man. Jafar saw his sister, Nasira with guards around her. She started looking at the jewels until one man flirted with her.

"Hey, cutie you wanna have a night full of fun." The teenager flirted with Nasira. Jafar gotten closer seeing Nasira rolling her eyes she push the boy out of her face.

"I rather die." Nasira said the guards move the teenager boy out of the way.

"Wow Nasira, you sure know how to please a man." Jafar smirk at his sister. She wore a bright purple dress, showing her hair and large earrings with the necklace her father given her when she was ten years old.

Nasira arch her eyebrow, "So? I don't want to deal with guys like him." Nasira pay the man selling her the ingredients she need for more potions. Jafar and Nasira became powerful with their sorcery. Nasira wanted to keep learning more. As for Jafar he learned enough for now but he'll soon will travel the world learning more about sorcery. Unlike his sister, Nasira attend to stay with her parents and learn more about Egyptian sorcery. She needed to learn more since she fell in love with the potions and spells.

"Anyway," Jafar changed the subject, "I heard father wanted something."

Nasira smiled, "He wants you to come over at the palace. He wants you to learn about the business."

Jafar nodded, "And how did you know this?"

Nasira pay the man behind the desk, "Because one of the guards came by and tell me." Jafar was reading a story about a pirate trying to kill a little boy for cutting his hand before his sister wanted to go out.

"Very well," Jafar said he saw one of the guards leading the way, "Nasira, be careful."

"I know, brother." She said seeing Jafar walking into the deep crowd.

Jafar walk with two guards in front of the giant palace even after four years it's still big. One of the men stop him, "And who are you sir?"

"I'm, Jafar Nejem." He said polity. The man nodded letting him enter inside the giant golden gate. The man yell at the man who was standing in the middle on top of the stair case, "Jafar Nejem! Tell Mekin, he is here!"

* * *

Sa'eeda grow up into a fine young woman. She have an hourglass shape her being 16 years old. She put her hair up into a pony tail. She lay on her couch eating grapes listening to the maids talking about Mekin. Sa'eeda sigh in boredom she miss Jafar, "Why he stop seeing her?" She asked herself, "He's my friend unless he fallen in love with another princess. No, what I'm saying!" Every time she think about Jafar she started to get all tingly and her heart would stop. Sa'eeda admitted it she's in love with Jafar. He's prefect for her but now she doesn't even know he is single. Sa'eeda sighed angrily she crosses her arms.

Then, there was a loud noise, "Jafar Nejem!..." Sa'eeda look over the large window seeing a young man wearing white robes. Sa'eeda look closer noticing it's Jafar. Her heart stop looking at him, "He's here!" She squeal in joy. She was about to run out of her room until she look at the giant mirror. She stop looking at her normal hijab outfit, she went in her closet finding a prefect outfit.

"Sa'eeda, what on earth are you doing?!" One of the maids said looking at the clothes on the floor. Sa'eeda started changing into her favorite red outfit.

"Jafar is here!" She said happily fixing her hair.

The maids pick up the clothes, "Sa'eeda, Jafar is here for the Sultan."

Sa'eeda didn't care. She brush her hair very fast. She put on her lipstick on, putting on mascara with black eyeliner making her look mysterious. She added gold bracelets on her then she put on a gold snake arm bracelet on the right side of her arm. She put two big loop gold earrings and a nice gold thin necklace with a red ruby in the middle. between her cleavage.

"Do you think your showing too much?" one of the maids asked picking up the clothes on the floor.

Sa'eeda look at the mirror, "Do I look like I'm trying to hard?!" she freaks out. She look in the closet for more clothes. The maids try to catch all the clothes that came out flying out of the closet.

"Sa'eeda! Your beautiful just calm down Jafar will like this um.. look!" the youngest maid said. Sa'eeda stop listening to her new friend that been with her since Jafar stop seeing her. Sali understand how Sa'eeda feels she felt the same way with Ali, "He will like you just don't try too hard."

Sa'eeda nodded she grab her golden tip curl inward shoe putting it on and put on a red see-through Hijab mask that covers her nose to her chin. Sa'eeda look at it and shrug she looks alright. Sali fix the see through mask on Sa'eeda making sure it sticks right.

Sa'eeda bow at her friend and left running out of the room. She can't wait for Jafar to look at her.

* * *

Jafar enters inside the hall looking for his father. Jafar walks in the main room seeing an empty throne. "Well, it isn't Jafar!" a booming voice shouted in joy in Jafar's ears. He turn around seeing his father and the Sultan siting on the table with a game of chess.

"Hello your highness!" Jafar bow at the Sultan. The Sultan stood up smiling, "No need Jafar. You need to stop doing that."

"But your-" The Sultan said, "I said no. You are part of the friendship."

Mekin smiled at his loyal friend, "Now Alaa my son is being respectful."

"Very well." The Sultan sat back down continuing to play chess with Mekin.

"So, Jafar tell me. Why are you here?" Mekin asked looking at his son. It was rare for Jafar to come by the palace.

Jafar eyes widen in shock, "Nasira said you needed me?"

Mekin stroke his beard in confusion then laugh, "Oh, Jafar I see how it is. Nasira wanted you to leave out of the house."

Jafar couldn't believe it his sister wants him out of the house! "But I did nothing wrong! Why would she want me to come by here?"

The Sultan crosses his arms firmly, "It was me."

Mekin stare at Alaa in shock. Jafar mouth drop, "But why?"

"You stop seeing my daughter for over four years," Alaa began in a serious tone, "I thought you were her friend?"

Jafar gulp in fear of the Sultan, "I am it was just that I was-" The Sultan cut him off, "You were what? Too busy to see my daughter? Those gifts didn't help her you know. She spend days crying hoping to see you again. Now she spend her days bored of everything. I had to hire a young maid to keep her company." Alaa move the knight in front of Mekin's pawn.

"I'm sorry your highness." Jafar said in a sad tone. He know what he did was wrong. He was being selfish but he wanted to learn more magick.

"Don't say sorry to me! Say sorry to my daughter!" He almost yelled which cause the teenager to wince.

"Very well," Jafar bow at the Sultan, "I'll go see to it. I am truly sorry for all this mess."

The Sultan nodded making another move. Mekin smirk moving his queen on the left side, "Check." Alaa stare in shock at the move. He saw his king in a death row no where to move.

Jafar smirk walking out of the room. "Now where would I find Sa'eeda?" He asked himself. He never went deep in the palace he always went to the forest but that was it. Little did he know Sa'eeda was hiding behind a wall that leads to another hall way. She look at Jafar standing in the middle looking right and left. Her lips twisted into a smile. She let out a girlish giggle. This made Jafar turn around noticing no one there since Sa'eeda hide behind the wall. Jafar shook his head thinking he's hearing things. Sa'eeda tip toe toward Jafar. Jafar was too busy looking which way was toward Sa'eeda's room until he felt his cape being pulled. He turn his head around seeing a teenage woman pulling it while giggling.

"Miss me, big boy." She flirted batting her eyes at Jafar.

Jafar stare in confusion, "Do I know you?"

Sa'eeda mouth drop in shock, "It's me, Sa'eeda!" She almost shouted in shock stomping her foot down. Jafar mouth drop at the beautiful woman standing in front of him. He look at Sa'eeda putting her hands on her hourglass hips wearing red tube top with loops wrapping her arms with matching red pants. He gulp at her beauty she change a lot the last time he saw her.

"Sa'eeda!" Jafar finally spoke up at the princess.

She giggles noticing her outfit is working she wrap her arms around his neck smiling, "Mhm, why don't you take a walk with me?" Jafar nodded still speechless at the woman in front of him. Sa'eeda batted her eyes wrapping her arms around Jafar's left hand.

They both walk out of the hallway to the forest. Jafar notice nothing change at the beautiful forest. Sa'eeda hug his arm tighter as they both walk down deeper in the forest. She let her head lay on Jafar's shoulder sighing at the forest. "This is wonderful!" She thought in joy.

"Isn't beautiful?" She sign at the view of the trees blowing gently as the leaves ruffled around. The trees and the plants dances together at the wind blowing through them.

Jafar nodded, "Indeed it is." They both sat down on a clean log. Sa'eeda smiled at her crush. Jafar just smiled at her since he didn't know what to say.

"Sa'eeda?"

She looks up at him alarmed, "Hm?"

Jafar took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I didn't came back after four years." He saw the princess made no expression. She look down playing with her fingers, "Why?"

"What?" He wasn't paying attention.

"Why?! Why would you stop coming by?" Tears started to form in Sa'eeda's eyes, "Why you stop? Didn't you know how much I miss you?!"

Sa'eeda look up at Jafar straight in the eye. She started to cry after all these years she have a chance to make Jafar feel her wrath. Jafar frowned at the princess in front of him, "I'm sorry Sa'eeda. I was busy-" She rudely cut him, "Busy with what?! With all the women in Heliopolis! Have you met someone?!"

Jafar stood quiet in shock at his friend outrage. "Sa'eeda, I was busy learning more tricks with my-" She cries hitting him on the chest, "I miss you! You stop seeing me! For Allah's sakes why?! WHY!? I-I-I care about you! You were my only friend..." Jafar stop her from hitting him. She cries on his shoulder holding him tight. Jafar felt awful he never met to hurt Sa'eeda, "I'm sorry." He whisper in his ear, "I'll do whatever you want just please forgive me for my foolish mistake." He lift her chin up to her seeing her dead in the eye, "Sa'eeda, I care about you too. I never meant to hurt you like this. Please, I'm sorry." Sa'eeda sniffed looking at Jafar she place her hand on his cheeks. She give him a kiss on the lips.

Jafar stood in shock for a moment but didn't refused. He pull her for a deep kiss. Sa'eeda wrap her arms around his neck. Jafar wrap his arms around her very thin waist. They both shared their first kiss feeling that wave of electricity through their body. Once they pulled away, Sa'eeda blushes bright red looking away from Jafar. She giggles smiling at the stun Jafar looking forward at the lake. Jafar moved his head slowly seeing the princess batting her eyes again giggling.

"Jafar?" She asked moving close to him, "I have this feeling and I want to be with you."

Jafar stood stun again when Sa'eeda made her first move. She lay her head on his chest snuggling against him. "Sa'eeda, we can't do this." Jafar moved away, "We just met and I think we need to take things very slow." The princess batted her eyes moving closer to him. Jafar was the edge of the log and Sa''eeda slid her to Jafar hugging him tight.

"I don't care!" She hug him tighter noticing he was thinner then she remembered, "I want you to be with me."

"Sa'eeda.." Jafar said smiling at the princess, "but I can't be with you. I just met you let's take it slow."

"What do you mean?"

"How about a date, tomorrow?" Jafar asked at the princess. Sa'eeda arch her eyebrow, "I promise I will be here. I'll tell your father I'm just hanging out with you."

Sa'eeda smiled, "Okay! I hope we have fun tomorrow." Jafar and Sa'eeda kissed again this time with more passion. They both stare at the lake holding hands. Jafar look at Sa'eeda's beautiful face a small nose, plump red lips, brown eyes, she is something. Jafar saw her long hair in a pony tail how it shine brightly. For the first time, Jafar found out he's in love with... a princess and the princess loves him. He hopes he would have the chance to be with her.


	6. Nasira's Arabian Night

Author Note: I really like how I did this chapter. The more I write about Nasira. I feel so happy trying to figure her out more XD Enjoy! Oh yeah almost forgot the underline and fancy writing thing that means they are singing.

* * *

Jafar gotten ready for his date. He made sure the guards would leave them alone. He put on his white robes, fixing his messy hair. He made a face at the mirror then laugh, "Jafar, you sir are a funny man." He continued to brush his hair. Nasira walk by his room reading a book about paganism spells. She glance over at Jafar trying to put a different hairstyles. Jafar silk his hair back like a greaser this made Nasira bust out laughing at her twin. Jafar turn his head at his sister leaning on the doorway, she giggles at him. Jafar look up at his hair, "I'm just trying new things, geez." fixing his hair back to normal. Nasira smiled at the hair do. Her brother always like trying new things. Nasira went back reading her book sitting on the white couch Jafar had next to his bed.

Nasira glance at Jafar, who's trying to add a little bit of black eyeliner, "She'll like you for who you are." She said while reading her book.

Jafar glance over, "I never went on a date before and she's a princess!" He found his favorite smell of cologne. He made it out of snake rattle poison, wild green tears of a witch, fairy dust, and a hit of sea salt water mix with crush red rose pedals. He dap a little of his hands then clap it on his cheeks, smelling the rich smell. Nasira arch her eyebrow, "Isn't it bad to use your own potion ingredients?" she lick his finger then flip a page.

"Yes and no. You have to know what your using." Jafar look at the mirror checking any false on his face.

"Jafar, have you study alchemy?" Nasira watch over at her brother.

This cause Jafar to pause for a moment. He stood quiet looking down, "You know I have to travel the world to do that! Of course, I know magick but alchemy is a different thing.. I need time to study more about alchemy. It has so many roots one false move then I'm done. Besides, I need to make my scepter." Jafar's father been wanting to know if he could handle more magick. Of course, Jafar wants to be the best and he'll soon be eighteen. He'll just have to tell Sa'eeda about this. "We're not a couple maybe this wouldn't be so hard. Would it?" he thought for a moment.

A maid walk in holding a bunch of red roses with a gold ribbon wrap around them in a big bow. The maid said shyly, "Miss Nasira this is for you." Nasira got up looking at the gift of flowers. The maid hold the boutique of flowers, hoping Nasira would finally accept these gifts.

Nasira found a gold tag reading it, "Augh, tell Ali I say no!" Nasira toss the tag to the maid. The maid grab the tag walking away quickly, "Oh, dear. Ali, it's not gonna like this." Nasira went back to her spot continued to read her books.

Jafar arch his eyebrow, "Nasira, why Ali send you a boutique of red roses?" Nasira never like dating her love for sorcery, potions, spells are her true love. She could never stop learning from them.

Nasira look up at her brother, "He's in love with me." Jafar drop his mouth to the floor, "You can't be serious? The Prince of Heliopolis, Egypt loves you?" Jafar never thought Sa'eeda's older brother have a thing with his sister. Ali is always with a different woman. Ali was a man of lust. Jafar would forbid Nasira for falling in love with Ali!

"Before you say anything," Nasira put her book down explaining her story, "I wanted to tell you about this situation. I never will fall for that man! You know I love sorcery more then anything, dear brother."

Jafar sat down on his bed listening to his sister, "Nasira, I care about your well-being. I know you are a strong powerful woman but remember this you are my sister. Now tell me how did this happen. Why Ali wants you?"

Nasira sigh looking down at her unfinished book, "It all started when I was at the market looking for ingredients-"

- _Nasira looks at the red apples, "My dear these are from the most richest part from the Europe!" The sells man explain to her._

_Nasira look at the juicy apple, "I'll take three, please." The sells man put three in the bag. Nasira look for her bag reaching out for three gold coins. For a seventeen year old, Nasira grew into a beautiful woman like her mother. A lovely slim curvy body wearing a maroon hijab covering her head just showing her beautiful face. Many men wanted her to be their wife. Nasira have a face of pure beauty beautiful red lips, with big eyes with thick black eye-liner. She wore two big gold earrings that are shape like a triangle with a gold necklace looking like an upside down crown shape. _

_The sells man handed her the bag full of her three apples. Nasira started walking, "Finally, I have space to walk." She thought. No guards were around her, it was odd because they usually are. Nasira didn't care she's a woman with power no one could touch her. Nasira was about to make another turn until she heard a loud booming celebration sounds. She started walking toward the giant parade. A full crowd watch all the animals and dancers walking straight to the palace. When Nasira gotten closer trying to go in front of the crowd, "Excuse me, please. Excuse me." Nasira slide her way toward the front of the crowd, music started playing, "__Make way for Prince Ali!" _

_Nasira watch all the guards marching with the group of men holding large bells. Everyone cheer out loud for the fine Prince on top of the large elephant. Nasira raised an eyebrow looking at Ali with women around him. He sit down waving his hand. Ali sit crossing his legs and arms looking like he ruled the country. The song continued, "__Make way for Prince Ali! He got seventy golden carrots...__" Nasira stare at Ali tossing gold everywhere for the poor. Many females sigh at the prince. Nasira made a face of disapproval._

_Nasira saw the palace's gate open seeing the Sultan and her father standing on the top of the stairs of the entrance of the palace. The Sultan crosses his arms in approval. Mekin glance over seeing a large group of people. He scan his eyes for his children and he spotted his daughter. Nasira wave at her father. Mekin smiled at his lovely daughter continued to look at the parade Ali made. The Sultan slap Mekin's back hard, "My son is sure is a party starter!"_

_Mekin wince at the pain his friend made, "Indeed he is. Alaa, can you ask one of the guards to bring my daughter over here? Once the parade finish."_

_Alaa rub his beard, "Sure. It's been awhile since one of your children came over here. Sa'eeda really need someone to talk to."_

_Mekin look around, "Where is she?"_

_"Oh, she's in her room sulking for your son." Alaa said seriously, "I need to make her get out more!"_

_"She is sixteen, Alaa. Isn't time for her to get engage with a prince?" Mekin asked he look at the rules in the scroll._

_Alaa sighed, "She was suppose to before she turn sixteen but I let it side. Maybe your right. I'll have to find her a suitor."_

_Mekin rub his beard, "The prince of Agrabah is looking for a wife..."_

_"Yeah," Alaa smiled brightly, "We shall have him come over for dinner over the summer! Mekin, you are a genius!" Alaa pated his friend on the back hard making Mekin drop the scroll on the floor. _

_Prince Ali a handsome prince have a dark tan with black short hair with black eyes. He made any woman fall in love with him. All the woman next to him giggles, snuggle, hug him. "This is life." He thought being 19 years old made him feel superior. Soon, when his father retire he'll run this kingdom. Ali then pouted he needed to find a beautiful bride by his side. Some one that no man could never have. Ali look around the crowd looking for a fine woman. Ali let his eyes landed on a woman wearing a maroon hijab staring at the parade rolling her eyes. _

_Nasira decided this was a waste of time. She could've been with her brother learning magick. Her brother always know almost everything since he study in the lear with thousands of books around him. She was about to turn around until she saw one of the guards behind her, "My dear, your father and the Sultan wants you to come over the palace." _

_Prince Ali pass by seeing the woman and the guards talking. His giant elephant enter the golden gate closing from behind. Ali got down the elephant seeing his mistresses around him taking his things to his room. He saw Mekin and his father smiling, "Welcome home, son!" Alaa yelled happily out loud._

_Ali smiled at the two men in front of him, "Hello, father and Mekin."_

_Mekin bow, "Hello, Ali. I see the northern part of Egypt have been treating kind."_

_Ali have been staying with his uncle for ten years straight. Of course, he traveled between his stay with his uncle learning about how a kingdom should rule. Ali was ready to take care of his kingdom once his father became too old for it. Ali walk the men toward the main room sitting with the woman. Mekin saw his wife pouring tea in the pot, "Aini, you look so beautiful in your white hijab." Aini smiled looking at her husband, "Thank you, Mekin."_

_Ali stare at the loving couple. Unlike his father, Mekin was a man of believing one love. Alaa have mistress around ever since the queen die from an illness. Prince Ali sat next to his father wondering where is his sister?_

_"Father, where is Sa'eeda?" Ali asked in confusion. _

_Alaa took a sip of his tea, "She's sulking because her friend stop seeing."_

_Ali paused, "Oh?"_

_"Your majesty!" the guard came in with the beautiful woman Ali saw before. Nasira took off her hood showing her beautiful face. Ali mouth drop seeing the woman with long silk hair with big bright eyes. Mekin turn over smiling, "Nasira!"_

_Ali sighed at the name, "Beautiful." he thought. Nasira bow at the guard. She walk toward her father and mother, "Where is Jafar?"_

_"You know in his home." Mekin drink his tea, "that boy needs to get out more."_

_Aini patted her husband, "Now Mekin, Jafar is just studying his work."_

_"What does he study?" Alaa crosses his arms in a serious tone._

_Mekin bite his bottom lip, "Whatever he wants. He's learning about trading and such. He'll soon have to travel around the world. I heard the New World have been found. Something more interesting." Mekin lie while Nasira pour herself a cup of green tea. She look up seeing Ali showing his charming smile. Nasira rolled her eyes at the prince. This made the prince stare in shock at Nasira. Nasira went back listening to her father and Alaa chatting._

_"Now Mekin, you know my daughter have been in pain by your son's action." Alaa began, "I want Nasira to go and talk to her."_

_"Me!?" Nasira stood in shock, she never had a female friend- well her mother and the maids but a princess? "Sultan, I'm no-" Alaa cut her off in joy, "Of course you can! Nasira just go and talk to her. Ali you can go with Nasira to show her the way." Ali let out another charming smile wiggling his eyebrows at Nasira. _

_Nasira got up with Ali. They walk out of the main room looking for Sa'eeda. Deep in the hallway away from the parents. Ali move closer to Nasira. Nasira felt uncomfortable, Ali move a little closer._

_"Do you mind?" Nasira hissed at him. _

_Ali stare innocently at her, "Mind what? Nasira, you sure are funny. I am a man of full respect!" Ali smirk at Nasira's rage._

_Nasira huffed walking full speed away from the prince. Ali followed her, enjoying the fun he's having. He saw Nasira's butt swishing from side to side. He purred sexually at her. Nasira simply ignored him continuing to walk in her own pace. Ali pitch Nasira's buttocks. Nasira turn around in shock at the prince action. Ali wiggled his eyebrows at her. Nasira sneered at him, "I have no interest in your lustful act! Now leave me alone."_

_Prince Ali wiggled his eyebrow again, "My dear, when a man have feelings with a certain beauty. He must show it to her." Ali move closer to Nasira making her move backwards. Ali somehow made Nasira touch against the wall. Ali touch her soft tan cheek, "A man must show his lust over a woman like you." He slowly let his lips touch her. _

_Nasira became in rage with the prince. She kick his shin as hard as she could. Seeing Ali yelled in pain he moved backwards. Nasira put her hand on her hips, "Now when a woman shows no interest you don't touch her." She huffed walking toward Sa'eeda's room. Ali stood stunned blinking at Nasira walking away swishing her booty side to side once again. He rub his shin one more time handling the pain._

_Nasira enter Sa'eeda's room it was...red. Her eyes scan the room looking at the room seeing a young woman on the bed crying. Nasira walk over looking at the princess holding her pillow sniffing, "Why doesn't he come? I hate you, Jafar. You big jerk." Clearly not knowing Nasira in the room hearing everything Sa'eeda's words. _

_"Sa'eeda, are you alright?" Nasira said touching Sa'eeda's shoulder._

_Sa'eeda look up seeing Jafar's twin next to her, "Nasira? Why-why are you here? Is Jafar here?" Sa'eeda sat up wiping her eyes. Nasira never seen Sa'eeda cry this much her puff red eyes looking like she been crying for awhile._

_"No, Jafar couldn-" Sa'eeda burst out crying, "AHHHHH! He... never... comeeesss-ahhhhh!" Nasira stood stun at the princess. Sa'eeda hug Nasira tight making her hard to breath._

_"There... There." Nasira pat Sa'eeda on the back, trying to breath._

_"I... miss him. I want Jafar here with me!" Sa'eeda cried out loud._

_"Jafar have things to do, Sa'eeda. Besides it's been four years can't you-" Sa'eeda cut her off, "I miss him so much. Have he found another?"_

_Nasira finally figure it out, "Are you in love with my brother?" Sa'eeda let go of Nasira. The princess wore her usual blue pajamas, holding her big pillow._

_She mumbled on her pillow, "I don't know." she blushes bright red._

_Nasira sighed, "Sa'eeda it's obvious." Sa'eeda bite her pillow, snuggling it._

_"I do. I don't know why. I want Jafar next to me. I want to snuggle him. I want to wake up in the morning naked with him.." Sa'eeda said snuggling her pillow. This cause Nasira to have a dirty thought in her mind. _

_Nasira blushed a little looking away, "Sa'eeda, how did you fall in love with him?"_

_Sa'eeda tightly hug her pillow, "When I first saw him. He was different then any other person I see. My heart would race when I see him. I love it when he keep me warm when we use to watch the moon. How his arms wrap around my waist hugging me. I love him, Nasira. I want him to come through those doors and ask me for a hand in marriage. I want him to be my suitor. I'm sixteen already and father will soon find me a husband that I don't want to marry!" I want Jafar." Sa'eeda snuggle her pillow. Nasira sighed, "This is going to be hard." she thought. Truth be told Nasira always wonder how it would feel if she fallen in love._

_"Nasira have you ever fallen in love?" Sa'eeda finally asked._

_Nasira blushed, "W-we-well.. um. Well, no. I-I-I always wondered but no it's never for me." Prince Ali heard Nasira talking. He stood behind the door listening to the girls conversation._

_Sa'eeda smiled, "Oh you must fall in love, Nasira! It's wonderful! How about my brother?" Nasira raised her eyebrow in disapproval._

_"What?! Ali is good looking. He can make any woman fall in love with him!" Sa'eeda explain blushing at the thought of Jafar in her mind._

_Prince Ali leaned over smiling, "C'mon sis! Make Nasira want me!" he thought. _

_"I rather kill myself and deal with Allah then be with that man!" She said in disgust, "Prince Ali isn't for me. He pitch my butt!"_

_Sa'eeda giggles, "So you met him? He does that to the prettiest girls."_

_"Thats what I'm worried about. He should leave me alone."_

_Prince Ali bite his bottom lip, "I shall find a way to make Nasira love him. He needs a bride and he wants the most beautiful one in Heliopolis. He wants Nasira to love him." he thought._

_Nasira crosses her arms, "I won't fall in love with that man."_

_Sa'eeda sing out loud, "__Love is wonderful, Nasira.__" Nasira stare at Sa'eeda singing in joy. Sa'eeda jump out of the bed twirling around started to sing out loud. The princess open the large glass doors of the balcony. The wind blew in with beautiful blue birds from her forest coming in. She twirl back around._

_"__Love is a feeling that makes you feel joy. It brings the best out of yourself. Love is our joy, Allah brings for us... When I saw the boy in the forest for the first time my heart just stop__," Sa'eeda sang out loud looking at the mirror seeing the young Jafar, "__that's when I knew I fallen in loooovvveee!__"_

_Sa'eeda twirl around throwing her pillows around. Nasira catch one that flew at her, "__It's more then money! It's is more than this! Being a princess ruling for her people day by day isn't worth it! Loooovvvveee is soooo much more- soooo much more- soooo much more then this!__" The blue birds flew in opening her closet door. Sa'eeda sang around picking her blue outfit. The blue birds brush her long hair and put on her golden crown. Sa'eeda let her hair loose spinning around in front of Nasira. Nasira rolled her eyes seeing the blue birds pulling her hijab._

_"__Love is wonderful. Love have no fault. Love shows more than this. Ooooohhhh, Love is freedom. Love have no rules! Love makes your heart stop. Love shows a whole new world. The boy I love made me feel so happy!__" Sa'eeda went in her closet changing into her blue tube-top with loops around her arms wearing blue pants and gold shoe with curl tips inward. Sa'eeda grab an outfit tossing it to Nasira, "__Love is a wondrous feeling. It shows sooo much more- sooo much more- soo much more than this!__"_

_Sa'eeda twirl as she long hair spin around her body, she sat on the chair next to her desk mirror, "__Yes, I have a pretty face. Yes, I have a sunny smile. Yes, I am a princess. Yes, I am rich but it's not wooorrrttthhhh it! JJJaaafffaaarrrr show me so much more then being a royal. He gave me loooovvveee-ahhh!"__ Sa'eeda made Nasira stand up pushing her in her giant closet, "__Nasira, love shows me to follow my will. Love makes you feel so warm and cozy from the rain and thunder. It's wonderful when Love find you in ditch. Love is wonderful!__"_

_Nasira came out in the closet wearing a golden dress showing a little bit of cleavage and wearing a see through veil on her nose to her chin. Sa'eeda put on another golden crown on her, "__Love can never be forgotten. Love could never forget about our heart dancing every time!__" Sa'eeda twirl around with Nasira._

_Prince Ali slowly walk in seeing Nasira dress so beautiful as she spun around with her long hair and golden sparkling dress, "__Love is a drug that you could never get out of__," They sang together spinning around with the blue birds, "__Love makes you feel soo warm and cozy! Love shows a whole new world. Love can bring two people into-"_

_"Not two," Sa'eeda said._

_"Not three," Nasira said._

_"__but into one!__" They sang spinning around, "__Love is magical. Love it wondrous. Love is sooo much more- sooo much more- sooo much more-," they sang out loud together, "soooo much more thaaannnn thiiiiisssss!__" They finish off while the blue birds flew away. Nasira and Sa'eeda laugh in joy._

_Then, hearing someone clapping in the room. They glance at Ali smiling at them, "Well, that's deserve around of applause." Nasira crosses her arms looking away with a huffed._

_"My, my. Nasira, you have a lovely voice. Singing about love isn't you. Are you sure your not coming arounds me these past few hours?" Ali smirk, wrapping his arms around Nasira snuggling against her. _

_Nasira gasp in rage, "Why you?" She stomp on his foot with her golden high heels. Ali jump out in pain hopping in one foot, rubbing the other injured foot. Sa'eeda giggles at her brother. Nasira walk toward the princess making the prince looking at her swishing her booty from side to side, "Sa'eeda one thing about men. There is a difference between a prince charming and a lustful pig!" Nasira smirk at Ali who glare at her._

_"I beg you pardon?" Ali asked in a serious tone, "I am more prince charming then any princes in the world!"_

_Nasira laughs at his comment, "Ha, please." Nasira walks making Ali look at her swishing her butt side to side, "__Men like you are pigs. Sa'eeda, if I want love I'll marry a man with a heart of gold.__" Nasira began singing spinning around._

_Ali began singing, "__I could be that man.__" "__Oh no, you can't. You'll never give me a magical moment.__" Nasira sang back._

_Ali took her hands as the dance together. Sa'eeda sigh at the hate-love couple, "__I'll be the man you'll love. Nasira, when I first saw you. I wanted you to be my bride.__" Ali sang looking at her eyes._

_"Ohh, really?" Nasira made a face of disapproval, "__You say that now but when you find a new beautiful woman next by you. You'll get tired of me."_

_"__Don't be ridiculous,__" Ali sang, dancing with Nasira, "__When I first saw you, your the one that made me open my eyes. Nasira, your the woman I want. I shall have you even if it cost me.__"_

_They both tango as Ali lean her down backwards. Nasira see Sa'eeda upside down as she wave at her, "__Ohh, Nasira. Ohhh, Nasira your the one. Your the one.__" Nasira lean forward in shock at Ali's dancing skills. Nasira felt Ali's hand slowly moving down at her buttocks. He grope it with a charming grin, "I want you, Nasira."_

_Nasira gasp at the touch Ali made, "__Ha! Ali, you'll never understand me. You don't know me! You don't know what type I like.'__ Nasira moved away from Ali as she sang spinning around._

_"__I am a woman of full strength and power__," Nasira sang looking at Ali, "__I want a man to love me for me- not for my beauty. I want him by my side giving me red roses in the evening. Showing me love without staring at another woman.__"_

_"I could give you that. I could you soo much more- sooo much more- so much more than this," Ali sang as he hold Nasira's hands, "__Nasira, your the one. Your the one."_

_They both walk out of the room since Ali show her the full moon, "__I could give you love to the blue core full moon. I could be that guy. Nasira, I want to show you a whole new world. I could give you soo much more- soo much more- soo much more then this." Nasira was in the moment, "Ali, you know I can't trust you.__" Ali pouted, "Maybe I should give you a gift."_

_"Now-" Ali kiss Nasira on the lips. Nasira taste of vanilla and melon on her lips. Ali never kissed a woman with so much flavor in her mouth. They both melt at the kiss, closing their eyes. Feeling that struck of electricity through their bodies. Sa'eeda watch them kiss, she sighed lovingly at the view. Once Ali pulled away Nasira giggles girlishly blushing bright red. Ali stood stun at his action, blushing bright red. They heard clapping sounds, looking at Sa'eeda clapping at them. Nasira realized she give in. She couldn't believe it. She push Ali away from her, "I can't believe it."_

_"Nasira," Ali stood confused, "You love me. That kiss was something special!"_

_Nasira blushed bright red, "I can't love you-" Ali cut her off, "Because I am a pig?"_

_"No!" Nasira look away she felt her heart pounding against her chest, "This isn't right." She thought to herself. She loves magick, spells, potions! "What's wrong with me?" she thought. She finally figure herself she's in love. Nasira bit her bottom lip, "I gotta go."_

_Nasira started running away, "Nasira!" Ali called out. Nasira run out the room, "I can't do this!" she thought, "I'm never going to fall in love!" Nasira saw a large arm stopping her._

_Alaa stop her, "Where's the fire?" he asked her in confusion._

_"I'm fine. Your majesty." Nasira said._

_"You look beautiful in that dress. Did Sa'eeda give it to you?" Alaa said looking at Nasira._

_"Yes, sir."_

_"So?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Have you talk to her?"_

_"Oh, yes sir!"_

_"So, whatta she say?!"_

_"She wants to see Jafar. That's the only way for her to feel happy again, sir."_

_Alaa rub his beard, "I have a favor to ask you. I want you to lie to Jafar!"_

_"What?!" Nasira stood confused._

_"Say that your father wanted to see him in the next meeting. I want to have a word with that boy. Sa'eeda need to feel joy. I want her to marry a fine suitor." Alaa began rubbing Nasira back._

_Alaa is a great Sultan there was just one problem- Nasira felt relax until Alaa slowly move his hand down touching her buttocks, groping it. Nasira gasp at the king behavior. Alaa felt like nothing happen, "Can you do that for me?"_

_"Yes, sir." Nasira said wanting to smack Alaa's face. _

_Alaa squeeze her butt, "Very well then. Your parents are waiting for you outside. Have a good night, Nasira." He left with a slap on her butt. She gasp out loud at the king's touch. Alaa walk away toward is room. Nasira rub her butt feeling a stinging pain. Nasira quickly went to find her parents._

"That was it." Nasira finished her story while Jafar stood laughing at her, "Do you mind dear brother?"

"Oh,hahaha, Alaa touch you! That's priceless." Jafar wipe a tear off his eye, "So, what happen next."

"I don't know." Nasira sighed, "I guess Ali wanted to show how much he love me. Jafar, I can't love him."

"Nasira, your love for magick will soon clash with your love for him," Jafar explain, "if you ignored this then your gonna have trouble controlling your powers."

Nasira sighed looking at her book, "I just don't see him with me. I need to find someone else!"

"Nasira, like your going to look for a man?" Jafar use his sarcasm.

Nasira got up, "I can't be with him. I am a sorceress. He's a prince. What happen if he finds out?"

"Then, he have to be really in love with you to deal with it." Jafar said hugging his sister.

"I can't be with him, Jafar. It's like how you can't be with Sa'eeda." Nasira cried on her brother's shoulder.

"I know." Jafar wipe his sisters tears, "I know, I can't. This is why I want to enjoy these moments with her. And I think you should, too."

Nasira sighed, "Look at us. Talking about love," they both smiled laughing, Nasira fix Jafar's outfit, "You better be going before Sa'eeda starts to weep again."

Jafar look at the time, "Oh Allah! I'm going to be late! See you, later Nasira!" Jafar run outfit with a bouquet of red roses in his hands wrap around with big white silver bow. Nasira stare at her brother dashing off, "Jafar, I hope we'll both find a way to deal with this." she said softly. She sat back down on the couch finishing her book.

"My lady," a maid came in holding another bouquet of red roses in her hands while another holds a big soft teddy bear, "It's from Ali."

Nasira sighed, "Leave all the gifts in my room. I'll deal with this." The maids nodded walking away. Nasira look out the window and sang, "_He could give me soo much more- sooo much more- soo much more than this._" She closed the book and hug it, "_He could give me soo much more than this..._"

* * *

Author's Note: I felt like I needed to add more Nasira. I felt like I didn't add her much in the story. So, I hope you like this chap. Jafar and Nasira are very close as you can see. Oh, yeah if you guys gotten confused Nasira starts off telling her story but I move it into more details. I wanted you guys to know more on Mekin and Alaa's plan. Stay toon for more!


	7. Jafar's Date!

Author Notes: Sorry for the wait. I was busy with Art class and Gym. I hope you like this. Enjoy!

* * *

Sa'eeda put on her red outfit hoping Jafar would love her dress. She check her hair hoping Jafar likes it in a ponytail. Sa'eeda look at the photo of her mother, she sighed, "Mama, if only you were here to help me with this. I wish you were still alive." A slight tear came out of her eye going down her cheek.

Ali walks in Sa'eeda's room seeing his sister dress in their mother's lovely red dress with a golden crown on her head. Sa'eeda sat on her golden stool putting on red lipstick. Ali smiled, "You look like mom."

Sa'eeda sees the reflection of her brother, "Thanks." Ali went over to his little sister placing his hand on her shoulder. Sa'eeda glance at her brother. Ali let out a soft smirk.

"Sis, Jafar will be happy to see you." Ali said giving a hug to Sa'eeda. Sa'eeda hug him back smelling the sweet smell of roses and sea salt water.

She pulled away, "So?"

Ali raised an eyebrow, wondering his sister, "Yes?"

"Did you talk to Nasira?"

"No," Ali paused for a moment seeing her sister smiling at him, "Have you talked to her?"

"Nope."

"You did!"

"No!"

"Please, tell me."

"I swear to Allah!"

Ali frowned, he slump on a royal reading chair giving a big sigh. Ali couldn't understand Nasira wouldn't want him. Ali give another loud sigh hoping his sister would hear his agony, "Sa'eeda, does Nasira love me?"

Sa'eeda turn her head back to her brother who stare up at the ceiling, "I'm not sure."

"Is it my looks?" Ali asked getting up, looking at his white and light blue outfit, "Is it my face?"

Sa'eeda stood in shock. She never see her brother act this way before when they were little. Ali would always flirt with different women. He never cared about a woman's reaction to him. Now he's worried about what Nasira thinks of him? Sa'eeda let out a wicked smile.

"I can help you, dear brother."

"Really!" Ali shouted in joy then he cleared his throat, "Really?" in a manner tone.

"Mhm," Sa'eeda got up, "but you have to promise me that father won't found out me and Jafar are having our date."

"Promise," Ali held his hand up making a vow, "now tell me about Nasira's likings?"

"She's a complex woman. She is too full of pride to let any men get in her way of reading her books."

"Books?!"

"Mhm, her father lets her read books." Sa'eeda went on, "She loves to read. She sometimes is far too busy to be with a man. Maybe if you get into different books she'll love you or be more of an literal man or something."

Ali smiled getting an idea, "Thanks, sis!." Ali run off the room. Sa'eeda look at her clock seeing Jafar is running late.

* * *

Jafar quickly run up the stairs into the palace. He saw his bouquet of red roses' pedals fall off. He got the only good one still beautiful. He saw the Sultan sleeping on the throne snoring out loud. Jafar tiptoe to his friend's room. Sa'eeda came out of the room hitting Jafar as they both fall on their butt. Jafar look at Sa'eeda in shock, "I'm so sorry!"

Sa'eeda was pulled up by Jafar's strong arms. He swept off her feet like she was just a doll. She blush bright red, "Oh, Jafar. You don't have to say sorry to me." Sa'eeda give him a quick peck on the lips. Jafar blush bright red he felt hot underneath his robes, "This is for you." He hold a red rose out.

"For me!" She gasp lovingly. She holds the red rose in her hand, "My favorite color and.." she sniffs the rose, the wonderful heavenly smell through her nose, "my favorite flower. Thank you, Jafar." They both walk in the her room. Jafar sat down looking at the large room. Sa'eeda put the rose in her little vase. She'll have to ask her painter to paint her and the red rose.

Sa'eeda hears her maids' footsteps walking closer to the hall, "Hurry! I don't want my maids knowing." She pull Jafar as they both run out of the palace. Jafar saw the joy of the princess as they both run to the markets.

"Sa'eeda, I think we should stop." Jafar adjusted. Sa'eeda pause as she look around the markets.

"Oh, Jafar! Isn't this amazing!" Jafar took in breathes trying to get all his energy back.

Sa'eeda look at the food sales, jewelry market, her eyes sparkles at the different items, "Oh Jafar. This is wonderful."

Jafar went over her thinking she is a bit over her head. Then, again she never been out of the palace for a periods of time. Sa'eeda put her hood on making sure no men would look at her strange. She wrap her arms around Jafar's arm.

"My! What a lovely couple? Are you engage?" The old man asked in behind his jewelry stand. Jafar gulp while Sa'eeda nodded really fast. She hug his arm tight as Jafar look at her in shock.

"Then, you'll love this my good sir!" The old man said pulling out a golden ring with a red ruby in the middle next to a golden necklace with the same red ruby in the middle, "This would be lovely for your dear fiancée!" Sa'eeda's eyes sparkles looking at the beautiful jewelry in front of her. Sure, she gets whatever she wants but this is different she never gets anything she actually wants.

Jafar saw Sa'eeda staring lovingly at the jewelry, "How much?"

"For you and your fiancée! 30 coins!"

"Very cheap for a beautiful jewelries?"

"You know, I can get what I can get." the old man said as he's two small children with dirt on their faces play with a stick, one of them give Jafar a dead flower giving a soft smile, "my children need food so I just drop it down."

"MMm," Jafar handed him a bag full of coins, the old man eyes widen, "keep the changes."

"But-"Jafar cut off the old man as he saw the children hugging their father, "No need. You need food. I can see your not lying to me. Please, take it. I am very wealthy and I don't need this. Have it?" Jafar put the bag on the old man's hand. The old man swallowed hard as he taken the money. He handed them the jewelries.

"Thank you kind sir. May Allah, bless you for every step of your goodness." The old man bless him, "My I ask your name, sir?"

"Jafar." Jafar answered seeing the little girl hugging him.

"Thank you, kind sir." She mumbles as she went back playing with her brother.

Jafar bow his head as he hold Sa'eeda's hand. They both walk away while Sa'eeda put her necklace and ring on. She smiled at Jafar, she always knew he's a kind-hearted man. She hold his arm tighter, "Jafar, that was the most sweetest thing I ever seen in my life."

Jafar saw Sa'eeda smiling at him with her big brown beautiful eyes, "I do my best." He answered as he give her the most sensitive smile showing a little tin of red on his cheeks. Sa'eeda and Jafar both move closer to each other. They walk down the markets.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nasira went out to the backyard seeing her plants grow from a beautiful glow. Her mother watered them, "Nasira, these plants are beautiful."

"Oh, yes." Nasira help her mother as they both smelled the sweet scent, "They smell like roses or a nice prefect sea salt smell."

"Mmhmm, your father done a good pick on these," Aini smiled, "These reminded me of the old days where you and Jafar were little. Oh how time flies... next thing you know I'll be too old to walk."

"Don't say that mother," Nasira didn't like to think of her parents' getting old, "I rather spent the time we have now."

Aini chuckled, "Yes. So, I heard Mekin that Ali sending you gifts."

"Yes," Nasira sighed annoyed with all the gifts, "Ali ask me to be his wife. I told him no."

Aini understood her daughter, "Sweetie, men are never- how you say this? Complicated! Your father never given up on me when we first met," Aini continued to water the plants, "He keeps on going on about our love. I love him for that. Nasira, maybe you should give him a little chance."

"Like?"

"Well, learn more about him."

"He sleeps with a lot of women."

"Oh?"

"Mhm, and he told me he loves me. Mother, I do not wish to be with a man who's a pig!"

"Nasira, I can't tell you anything because I never been in that situation before- but I can tell you this," Aini said smiling at her gift, as she touch her daughter's cheek, "everyone have a second chance."

"Mothr," Nasira at straight into her mother's eyes, "I-I-I don't want to be hurt. He is a man with power of riches and royalty. I-I just can't. Besides, he's like his father touching women like nothing ever happened."

Aini laughs, "He did it to you?"

"Yeah, did he did it to you?"

"No. To my sisters and their daughters. The Sultan is a very perverted man." Aini sighed, "He is a fool."

"I agree," Nasira shudder at the thought of the Sultan wanting to sleep with her, "I prefer to be face by Allah's wrath then the Sultan's."

Aini smirk, "Sweeties,-" She was cut off when Mekin walk in whining, "Aini, my love where did you put the book I was reading." Aini giggles knowing Mekin's code.

Aini smiled, "Um.. well, talk later. Your father-" Nasira understand her mother's and father's sexual needs, "Go on, mother."

Aini rush over to the large home. Nasira sat on the bench feeling the warm hot sun over her body. She sighs walking back inside. Her problem is Ali and these emotions she been feeling. "Why must I-" Nasira hears her parents moaning out loud. Nasira rolled her eyes, she never thought she would hear them in this large house!

"Oh, Mekin!" Aini moaned out loud, "Oh Mekin."

"Oh, Aini!" Mekin moaned back, "Oh, Aini! I love you."

"Ohhh, Ohhhh! Mekin!" Aini gasp for air moaning out loud, "I... Love... You!"

Nasira shudder, "Thank for Allah I haven't walk in on them!" She thought. Her parents continued to groan. Nasira saw her maids and servants ignoring everything.

Nasira sat on her small pillow trying to ignore her parents' moaning from a good book.

* * *

Jafar and Sa'eeda both share a drink of water as they walk. Sa'eeda blush seeing her true love drinking water. Sa'eeda give a big hug at Jafar almost making choke on his water. Sa'eeda smell an odd colon of something manly. She loves it! Jafar saw Sa'eeda sniffing him. He frowned, "Do I smell? Was the colon I made is awful!" He though as he turn pale. Sa'eeda looks at Jafar, "You smell amazing!" She snuggles him. Jafar blush noticing the other women who fell for him giving daggers at the woman.

"Who are they?" Sa'eeda declared seeing the women giving her looks. Jafar scratch his cheek.

"Um. They been liking me for awhile," Jafar look at them as they blushes at him, "they are really nice..."

Sa'eeda put her hands on her hips feeling her jealously going through her vain, "Oh." she made a serious tone.

Jafar gulp, he felt hot underneath his robes not the same way as before. He felt worried and scared for a moment. Sa'eeda crosses her arms, tapping her finger. She waited for his response, "Sa'eeda, they are nice."

"Hm, I bet you awe them with roses and jewelry." She look away not wanting to see him.

Jafar sighed he knew Sa'eeda is jealous with the women, "Sa'eeda..." He pause for a moment, "Why your acting this way?"

"Hm."

"Sa'eeda, this is not funny."

"I didn't say it's funny."

"Then, tell me! What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sa'eeda hold his hand, "let's go and look at more stuff." She pouted, Jafar sighed as they both went walking around.

Sa'eeda wanted a melon, "Jafar, I wish to have a melon."

Jafar felt he was being her servant, "Sa'eeda, I'm not your maid."

"I didn't demanded." Sa'eeda said in a strict voice, "Don't get me a melon. I rather go home."

Jafar sighed, "Sa'eeda, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Sa'eeda said as she look straight a Jafar, "I am fine. Geez, your like my brother."

Jafar look over seeing a prefect melon on the stand, "Stay here. I'll get your melon." Jafar went over to the stand.

Sa'eeda crosses her arms still mad at him. She waited for him, "Why doesn't he tell me the truth?" she asked herself. A older male wearing a blue and golden outfit with a charming smile saw Sa'eeda. He give her a smirk, Sa'eeda let a soft smile. The charming man walk over toward her. Sa'eeda blush seeing the tall man with dark skin and brown hair.

The charming man kiss her hand, "Hello, my dear." He said giving a big smile, "I never seen such a beautiful woman."

Sa'eeda giggles girlishly, "Thank you, kind sir."

The man smiled, "My name is Mekka." as he made her blush again.

Sa'eeda giggles again, "My name is Sa'eeda."

Mekka smiled, "Are you new here?"

"Um, no."

"Really? I never see you around?" Mekka said.

Sa'eeda felt warm inside like butterflies in her stomach the man is handsome, "Well, my father is overprotective."

Mekka smiled flirting with her.

Jafar got in line, "May I have the melon cut, please." The man cut the melon in two. Jafar paid him as he hold the two half melons. He turn around seeing a man giving a kiss to Sa'eeda on the lips. He felt a little hurt, "What?" He thought to himself. As Jafar gotten closer to the two. The man pulled away while Sa'eeda blush bright red giving a smile. The man look over seeing him, "And who might you be?"

Jafar hold the half melons in his hands trying to find the words he couldn't place. He look over at Sa'eeda who was staring lovingly at the man. Sa'eeda then snap back to reality, "Oh, this is my friend, Jafar. He is just a friend."

Jafar saw Sa'eeda with a serious face, "Friends? Now friends? What to our date?" He asked himself.

The man smiled, "Oh well, I should be going."

"Oh Mekka soo soon!?" Sa'eeda pouted with her big brown eyes the same way she look at Jafar. Jafar bite his bottom lip, he became angry. He never felt this kind of rage before.

Mekka smiled kissing her hand, "Maybe, another day. We'll meet again, I hope my dear. Now I must go." Sa'eeda blushes bright red. Mekka wiggled his eyebrows as he saw Jafar in an awkward position, "See, you Jaffy."

Jafar face nodded. Sa'eeda giggles as Mekka walk away. Jafar stare at Sa'eeda for awhile, "I bought you a melon." He holds it out. Sa'eeda look at the melons.

"I'm not hungry," Sa'eeda give him a face, "Jafar, you should know to ask first then handing food to a lady." Sa'eeda walk seeing a market of clothes. Jafar look at the melons in anger, he handed them to a poor woman. Jafar bowed at the young woman. She smiled, mouthing her words, "Thank you." Jafar smiled as he walk toward to Sa'eeda. He doesn't even know if he even likes her anymore. Sa'eeda look at the silk.

"Jafar, you should get these for me. Mekka, loves silk." Sa'eeda brag about Mekka. Jafar admits he was jealous but now this made him feel like an old rag toss out on the streets. "Jafar, aren't you listening to me?" Sa'eeda said in a serious tone, "We're dating you should at least be sweet."

This made Jafar turn red in anger. He turn around walking away not listening to Sa'eeda. Sa'eeda saw Jafar leaving her, "Jafar!" She called out to him as she put the silk back. Jafar ignore her continued to walk as fast as he could, "First, dating. Then, she gets mad then kiss a man! Telling him we're friends. Now dating? What's wrong with that mindless stupid princess!" he thought he couldn't take this rage. Sa'eeda run toward him.

"Jafar!" She yelled as they reach the palace. Jafar walk inside the gates. Sa'eeda finally caught up to him while he waiting for her in the main entrance. Sa'eeda became angry as Jafar waited for her.

"Took you long enough." Jafar shot at her. Sa'eeda glare at him giving him a slap on the face. Jafar stood stun for awhile feeling the sting pain on his left cheek.

"How dare you?" Sa'eeda yelled, "How dare you leave me like that?! I am a princess! How dare you ignore me?!"

Jafar didn't say anything. Sa'eeda went on with her blood boiling, tears came down her eyes, "How dare you!? You have no right to do such a thing!? I was your-" Jafar snap at her, "How dare I? How dare I?!" He laughs at the nonsense Sa'eeda yelled. He never met a person so full of it. Sa'eeda stood stun at Jafar.

"HAhahaha, Wonderful! Amazing!" Jafar laughs as he then give her a dark glare with such hatred Sa'eeda couldn't believe, "I'm leaving and I'm not coming back. The date is over, I took you home." Jafar started to walk until Sa'eeda pull his sleeves.

"You have no right," She cried getting so mad, "You have no right to hurt me like this!"

Jafar chuckled looking over at Sa'eeda, "I have no right? How did you think it made me feel when you kissed Mekka?"

Sa'eeda let go remembering her actions, "Jafar, I-" Jafar cut her off, "You know, I thought you would be someone different from all the other girls I met. But, after seeing that scene of you and him kissing. I think we shouldn't see each other ever again."

Sa'eeda let her tears come down, "Jafar, i didn-" he cut her off again, "Stop! I don't care. You hurt me. I thought we could be..." he pause. Sa'eeda felt her heart broken. She hurt him with a man all Jafar ever did was to make her happy. She couldn't understand it.

"Fine, go home like a street rat! I don't care!" Sa'eeda started to yell out nonsense, "I don't care cause I have Mekka. He's sweet and caring unlike a freak thats always late and never cares!. I rather kiss him then you! Mekka is better then you anyway!" Sa'eeda pause covering her mouth. She couldn't believe what she had said! Sa'eeda was too in shock, she look at Jafar. His eyes are filled with pain like he wants to cry. Sa'eeda let her tear come out like waterfalls.

"Ja-Ja" She couldn't talk right she's far too ashamed for her words, "Ja-Ja-Jafar, I-I-I-" Jafar started to ignore her, "I didn't mean it!"

Jafar turned his head forward starting to walk, "Jafar! Please, I didn't mean it! I was a fool. I didn't mean any of it. I love you. I never meant to kiss him or any-" She pulled his sleeve. With that pull of Jafar's sleeves, he roughly took her hands off of his sleeves. Sa'eeda stood in shock.

Jafar never would do anything to a woman not even Sa'eeda. Sa'eeda knew she made the biggest mistake of her life. Jafar glare at her, "Leave. Me. Alone. I never want to talk to you ever again. I never want to be near you. It's over. I don't want to be friends." Sa'eeda stood stunned as Jafar left with that. She drop to her knees crying from her stupid mistakes.

* * *

Jafar walk home feeling the greatest pain of all...hurt. He walk inside his home seeing his sister drowning in gifts from Ali. "Hell-o brother," She tried to get out of the pile of gifts, "How was your 'day'?"

Nasira notice Jafar's darken face. She stood quiet afraid to ask him. Jafar stood quiet looking at the gifts, "The worst. Sa'eeda kissed another man and then she says we're just friends then tries to make me buy her silk. I got so mad I made her run all the way to the palace waiting for her. She slap me and we just have an argument. She even told me she rather be with the man she kissed then me." Jafar mumbled the words. He saw a golden vase filled with roses. He shook his fist then let out his hand out letting it glow to a dark red shade. Nasira never seen that before. Jafar then zap the vase filled with roses making then explode into ashes.

Jafar felt wonderful at the realist of his powers. Nasira saw the hurt her brother have, "Jafar, I'm soo sorry this had happen to you." She hug him tight.

It was odd for them to hug. Usually their mother would force then too. This is different Nasira wanted her brother to be happy. Jafar felt the warm embrace of his sister, "Thank you, Nasira." They both pulled away feeling awkward. Nasira smiled, "Never say anything about this to mother and father."

"Agreed." Jafar said as he saw the stacks of exotic candies and toys from Ali. Jafar read the love letters, "Did he take this from Shakespeare?"

Nasira nodded, "and a few others."

Jafar shook his head, "He is a man full of bull crap."

Nasira smiled liking her brother's protection against men, "Agreed."

Jafar look at the watch, "I'll shall go take a shower. It's getting late."

Nasira nodded, she want her brother to sleep well. Her father told her the mysterious person would come over. Jafar and her have to teach this person about magick and spells. Nasira will have to tell Jafar tomorrow. Jafar went to his room feeling sick to his stomach the type that he wants to scream and hit the walls. Jafar couldn't forgive Sa'eeda. She hurt him! Jafar took a shower then went to his bed finishing his book about a girl going into a strange wonderland. He felt happy, he always wanted to travel into mysterious unknowns.

* * *

Sa'eeda was in her room crying. she couldn't handle it, "Oh Jafar, I'm really sorry. I am! I never mean any of it." She hug her pillow tight. She never felt this upset before. Ali walk by reading the love letter making sure it sounds right. He saw his sister crying he pause, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

Sa'eeda sigh sitting up wiping her tears, "Well, I kissed another man in front of Jafar..."

* * *

Author Note: I hope you like this. I know not a happy chap. I felt like Jafar should express different feelings... if you get what I mean. Anyway Stay toon!


	8. A kiss

Author's Note: Enjoy.

* * *

Jafar woke up feeling uneasy as he felt his whole body heavy. He got up walking very slowly like a sad camel. The whole morning he was very slow and unhappy. Mekin and Aini notice their son was acting strange. Jafar didn't want to study or read. He just wanted to be in his room in his bed. He just wants to stay alone. He wore his night outfit to the afternoon. Mekin didn't like this one bit. Aini let Jafar act the way he was. She knew her son isn't well. Mekin understood Aini and let it slide until the afternoon.

* * *

In the afternoon Jafar felt empty and hollow. As he took one bite of his mother's cooking. Mekin saw Jafar, "Son, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine."

"HA! Lying to your old man!? You know how I hate lies! Now tell me what's wrong!" Mekin demanded.

Jafar look up showing the pain in his eyes. Mekin stood quiet analyzing his son actions until he heard a loud banging on the door. One of the servants walk in with a young woman wearing a white hijab on her. Jafar saw the woman with brown hair with green crystal eyes. He never saw a woman with a different eye color before.

Mekin got up, "Oh, Sadira! How lovely to see you!"

Jafar stare at the woman as she put her hood down showing her long straight hair, "I'm honor to see you, sir. My father told me, you'll help me with my curse?"

Jafar arch his eyebrow as Mekin crosses his arms, "Sadira, my children will teach you for the next month."

Sadira look over at the children just like her age, "Hello." She said shyly looking at Jafar. He let out a soft smile as Sabrina blush a little.

Mekin glance at the two giving a smirk at the two, "I'll hope you guys will get a long. Now take her things in her new room." The servant nodded taking her belongings to her new room. Sadira left uneasy with the new people. Mekin let her sit next to Nasira. Jafar saw Sadira eat her food. Aini handed her a cup of tea. Sadira saw Jafar staring at her. She took a bite of her meal giving a blush from the teenager male's stare.

"What curse do you have? If I may ask?" Jafar asked politely.

Sadira swallowed her food, "I can.. I can control sand." she said quietly.

"Ahh, you have sand magick in you," Mekin said while chewing his food, "You will learn the basics. Jafar and Nasira know all the magick in the world- well, almost all of them."

Sadira nodded, as she took a piece of bread. Jafar saw her take a small bite. Sadira look at Jafar with a confused expression. She tilt her head to the side, Jafar did the sam. They both look at each other as their cheeks turn red. Jafar cleared his throat, "My I ask why your wearing your night outfit?' Sadira asked with a quiet voice.

Jafar looks down, "Um, I was... um, excuse me for a moment."

Aini smiled seeing her son back to normal as he runs down the hall into his room. Mekin give a look at Aini, "Looks like he's all better."

Sadira turn her head to Mekin, "Was he sick?"

"Oh, he woke up the wrong side of the bed." Nasira said eating her meal. Sadira took another bite of her bead, she chew slowly.

Jafar came walking in with his usual white robes. He cleared his throat letting everyone mostly Sadira look at him. Jafar smiled seeing Sadira giving another blush from his stare. He sat on his spot taking in all the food.

After, a meal Sadira got up about to help Aini until Jafar pulled her sleeve, "You want me to show you around?"

Sadira couldn't find the right words she look at the empty plates. "I-" Nasira cut her off, "She'll love too. Besides the servants clean the dishes." Sadira took Jafar's hand as they both walk together deep in the hallway. Sadira never hold hands with a male like Jafar. She would always take care of his sisters's children.

"Sadira, tell me about your life?" Jafar asked holding her soft hand.

Sadira smiled, "I live with my father and sisters and their children. I'm the youngest one. So, I take care my sisters' children sometimes. My mother die from giving birth to me."

"I'm sorry for that."

"No, need. I never met her. I wish I have."

"How did you found out about your sand powers?"

"My father told me that his mother use to know do sand magick because her mother was one of the three witches of sand in Agrabah. He told me that they were in prison for a very long periods of time. I guess it was a good thing."

"Oh, your from Agrabah?"

"Mhm. It's soo corrupted. Here is way better."

Jafar smiled at her, "I'm glad you like it. I always wanted to visit other kingdoms."

"I hope you'll have that chance." Sadira rub her eyes giving a small yawn.

Jafar chuckled, "You sure have a small mouth."

Sadira raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry but I see how you eat."

"Oh, well I always eat like that." Sadira said as Jafar shows her room.

"What do you think of your new room?" Sadira took in all with just her sees looking around. She saw her large bed with gold sheets, with a red rug underneath with silks around the curtains.

"This beautiful." She stood for a moment touching the sheets, "I never thought I would live the day to sleep in such rich room!" She pulled the sheets feeling the great silk, the smooth it runs as she rub it with her cheek.

Jafar smiles, "I'm glad you like it. Maybe tomorrow we can go to the market and-" Sadira cut him off, "Jafar, I would love, too! But, aren't you suppose to teach me the basics of sand magick?"

Jafar kick himself, "Oh yes! Maybe some other time we would go to the market place."

Sadira smiled brightly making her have a glow around her face, "I would like that." Jafar smiled as he saw Sadira look at the bookcases. She made a frown looking at the covers.

"Is something wrong?" Jafar place his hand on Sadira's shoulder.

She looks at him, "I can't read? May you teach me?"

Jafar smiled, "Anything for you." He spoke in a deep voice making Sadira giggles.

"Jafar, your too sweet." Sadira said close to his face. They both move closer as there lips almost touch. Jafar forgot about his pain with Sa'eeda. He forgotten his anger and depression. Jafar and Sadira was about to kiss until Sadira saw the clock, "Oh, look at the time!" They both pulled away feeling embarrassed, "It's getting late. I think I should get ready for tomorrow."

"Agreed." Jafar said as he kiss her hand, "Good night." Jafar walk out as Sadira blush at the teenager. She felt her heart beating faster just by thinking of Jafar. She sighed lovingly. "He's prefect." She thought.

* * *

After a few days Jafar would teach Sadira all the basics of magick and control. He became close to her when they would make potions. Mekin notice his son giving the 'love' look. He smiled when he would pass them in the book rooms where Jafar would read to Sadira. Sadira would watch at awe hearing Jafar's voice change from each scene. She would have a little movie in her mind. Jafar would make her read a part if she couldn't read a word he would help her. Sadira let Jafar wrap his arms around her when she reads to him.

"The prince w-w-e-n-ta!" She sounded out the words as Jafar hug her tight resting his chin on her shoulder. He look at the words were Sadira was pointing moving along, "he place his lips on the pri-nce-ss' lips gi-vi-ng a tr-ue luvs' fir-sta kuh-ing?"

"Kissing." Jafar help her as he smell her sweet hinted mint hair, "he place his lips on the princess' lips giving a true loves' first kiss." She blushed as Jafar warm breathing down her ear. She felt her hands sweating when he talk in a low voice how his lips slightly touch her cheek. She felt warm underneath her hijab. Jafar saw her eyes sparkle in delight he wants to give her a kiss, "You know what's a kiss is?"

Sadira shook her head, "I never learn how to my father forbids me too." As she turn her head slowly seeing Jafar. They connected as they both fell in each others eyes. Sadira closed her eyes moving slowly as Jafar close his eyes while tilting his head. Their lips touch until they bother hear a cough. Jafar pulled away seeing his father crossing his arms while raising an eyebrow, "I see I'm at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Sadira pulled away blushing bright red, "He almost kissed me!" She squeal in her mind. Jafar blush looking away, "Why at all times?! Father why!?" He kick himself hoping his father would leave soon.

Mekin smirk, "Well, I better leave you two love birds alone." Mekin walk out of the room seeing Aini dusting the vase as she bend down showing her buttocks. He growled sexually seeing his wife, she's still beautiful in his eyes. Aini put her hands on her hips looking at the vase not knowing her husband was behind her. Mekin pitch her butt which cause Aini to jump.

"Oh, you scare the day lights out of me," She said turning her head over at her husband who was wiggling his eyebrows, "I guess I have to teach you a lesson."

Mekin smirk as Aini wrap her arms around his neck, "Mmm, I would like it if you teach me a lesson," He purred sexually as his wife kisses him, "I think we need to find my book."

Aini giggles, "I guess we do." They both walk into their rooms.

Jafar and Sadira saw the scene from afar. Sadira giggles, "Are your parents always like that?"

"Yes," Jafar smiled at her, "They always show their love."

"That's very sweet." Sadira smiles at the thought of someone would love her like that.

"Mhm." Jafar said as he glance at Sadira, her beautiful hair made a wavy like around her shoulders how it shines like silk. Sadira notice him she blushes, "Jafar, may we continue you?"

"Yes." Jafar said. They both went back to reading the book. Sadira did the best she could. Jafar would enjoy being with someone more calming like him.

* * *

Jafar would stare lovingly at Sadira when she would fix up a potions. Nasira and Mekin would watch Jafar's lovey dovey stare at Sadira. He didn't notice his sleeve of his right hand was too close to a candle on fire. His sleeve started to burn up. Jafar didn't notice after he smelled the toxic flumes through his nostrils. He saw his sleeve on fire. Jafar tried to put it out with a blanket. Sadira gasp, "Oh Jafar! Your on fire!" She quickly grab a cup of water letting it pour on the burning sleeve.

"Thanks." Jafar sighed in relief, "I'm really glad you were there to save me." Sadira smiled at him.

* * *

They both went to the market together sharing a couple of drinks and food. Sadira giggles at Jafar's jokes. They walk together holding hands while laughing. Sadira smirks, "So, Jafar you know this place pretty well."

"Of course, I live here!" Jafar said as he let Sadira wrap his arms around her arms, "I always come here." Sadira saw a jewelry shop. Jafar notice the same old man, "You know, it's best if we continued to walk."

"Oh, very well." Sadira said then turn her head to Jafar, "Do you have anyone special?"

"No," Jafar said in serious voice, "Why?" he asked. Looking at her she blush playing with her fingers.

"I was wondering... maybe we could..." She couldn't say it. She was far too shy to talk about her feelings. Jafar blushed understanding her.

"Melons! Get your fresh melons! 6 coins for melons! On sale melons," a man shouted selling fruits on his stand.

"Stay right here, I'll buy us a melon!" Jafar began to walk then remember something, "Do you want a melon?"

Sadira giggles, "Yes, please." Jafar smiled as he rush over to the fruit stand. Sadira waited then she notice a man with odd colors on his outfit. The man wiggled his eyebrows. Sadira arch her eyebrows giving him a disapproval face.

The man walk over, "My dear, you are the most beautiful woman around here."

Sadira stood quiet not impress. The male went on, "Are you around here?"

"No," She said coldly, "I'm from Agrabah."

"Ohh, someone exotic," He smirks, "are you with someone?"

"Why yes!" She said looking at his, "my fiancée is buying me fruit."

"Just fruit," He laughs, "My dear you need gold! I can make your world a dream come true."

Jafar got his half melons. He turn around walking toward Sadira then his eyes widen at Mekka. He growled in anger but one thing he notice Sadira wasn't kissing him but yelling at him. Sadira was furious with Mekka.

"How dare you?! I am not a fool!" Sadira spat at Mekka, "I rather face the wrath of Allah then be with a pig like your self! Oh, there is my sweet fiancée!" Sadira saw Jafar with a serious face. She rush over getting her half of the melon.

Mekka saw Jafar, "I know you." He wiggled his eyebrows, "Have Sa'eeda said anything about me? I been missing her so!"

Jafar gave him a dark look, "No. I haven't talk to her in awhile. Anyway, why are you talking to my woman?"

Mekka notice a very dark vibe from Jafar. He held his hands up, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall for your beautiful woman." He said in a sexual deep voice giving Sadira a wink.

Sadira gag, "Jafar, let's go before he makes me loses my lunch."

Jafar smirks, "Yes, see you later Mekka. Oh by the way if I were you I would pull up my pants."

"What?!" Then Jafar stare at Mekka's pants which falls down. Jafar smiled as everyone gasp at Mekka, "How did that happen?!"

"Mekka! How dare you show your nudity in public!" A very large woman yelled at him.

Mekka pull his pants up, "Mother! They just fallen!" The large woman huffed pulling her son back in the house.

Sadira giggles, "He's a fool."

"Indeed, he is." Jafar felt pleased with his revenge. Sadira took a bite of her melon tasting the sweetness that tingles her taste bubs. Jafar smiled at Sadira's joy.

They continued their day by walking around and talking. When they got home Jafar show her the back yard filled with gardens and plants. Sadira walk around looking at the beautiful plants. Which cause her to gasp in awe. She loves flowers she love nature. Jafar and Sadira dance around as the moonlight shine on them.

"What a lovely night!" Sadira sighed in love with everything.

"I couldn't agree any more," Jafar look at Sadira, her beauty became more wondrous at night, "Sadira, I been wanting to say something to you for a while."

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, I know there is a character of Sadira in Aladdin. I like the name XD Stay toon!


	9. A Royal Arabian Night

Author Note: Augh, sorry. I been busy. Anyway hope you like this. I know where this story going.

Disclaimer: Remember I do not own Disney Jafar or his sister or anything else in here. I own my owns that pop out here that did not come from the show.

Warning: I sucky grammer... If you do not like it. Then, do not read it.

* * *

Sadira stood in shock, "A kiss?" she asked. Making sure she heard him correctly. Jafar nodded, hoping she agree to this. He never thought he had a fond affection with his friend. Jafar felt his heart race, his palm sweaty, his stomach tied in a knot that was so complex not even he could his magic to untie it. Sadira never thought this male in front of her would ask. She wasn't the most prettiest girl or the most smartest. Yes, she knew magic and house wife stuff but when it comes to reading, math, stars. How could she know? She couldn't even read a simple children book! She bite her bottom lip, "Jafar?"

Jafar look at her taking a big gulp, "Yes?" He hold her soft tiny hands.

Sadira blushed bright red, "I want a kiss." She hoped she's good at it. What happen if their kiss didn't have a spark in one of those stories Jafar read to her. Jafar leaned over giving a soft peck on the lips. Sadira smiled at the tenderness of those lips. Tasting sweet melon and honey. She giggles at the thought when Jafar started to blush.

"Sadira, you are perfect for me." Jafar smiled.

Sadira wanted to cry instead she kissed him romantically, "Jafar, I think I'm in love with you." Jafar let out a big smile.

"Oh, Sadira. I think I'm in love with you, too." He kissed her back, "We can be together. you don't have to move back to your father and family-" Sadira stop him, "My family! Oh, my goodness! Jafar, as much I want to be with you-" They heard clapping, their eyes turn toward a man wearing white robes . Mekin stood with a giant smile. Jafar pulled away from Sadira. Sadira looks away blushing.

"I see I came in the wrong place at the wrong time!" Mekin smirks from ear to ear. He crosses his arm seeing the two blushing away.

"Father," Jafar began, he'll take all the blame, "It's not what it looks like. I force her to-" Sadira gasp out loud, "No, you didn't. Sir, I force him too."

Jarfar yelled out, "No, you didn't. I did!"

"No, you didn't I did!"

"I did!"  
The two began blaming themselves until Mekin cleared his throat. The two stop looking at Jafar's father, "I'm not getting you two in trouble. Besides, you two became very close. We should talk about this later. You two should go to bed before other people sees you." Mekin said with a big smirk, "Goodnight, lovebirds."

Sadira and Jafar quickly walk to Jafar's room. He kissed her passionately, "Don't worry. I'll go talk to him. Stay right here." Sadira blushed bright red at Jafar's soft lips.

* * *

Jafar went over to his father office. He knocked on the large door, "Father?" He opens it seeing his father looking at his scrolls, "Father."

Mekin looks at Jafar, "Hello, son. I told you to go t-" Jafar began, "Can we talk about it?" Mekin saw his son's eyes and nodded.

"Okay."

Jafar sat on a a big purple pillow, "Father, me and Sadira have only wanted to try it." Mekin nodded, "We- we have feelings for each other!"

Mekin look over at his son with a smile, "You think I didn't know that!?" Jafar stood quiet, "Jafar, you are in love with her. I shall write a letter to her father about your engagement with her."

"Engagement?"

Mekin rub his neck, "My son it's time for you to look for a wife." Jafar stood in shock.

"Father you know I-" Mekin began, "Jafar, I understand your situation with your powers. That's why I wanted you to be with Sadira. She is understandable with your powers."

"Father! I am going to marry Sadira!?" Jafar stood stunned, "Does she knows about this!? Have she agrees to this!?"

Mekin sighed, "Son, this was a plan to test you. I haven't even ask her father's blessing but when he sees you! He'll be pleased. Jafar, my son this is only a test if you really fallen for her then you shall marry her. If you don't then she can go home."

Little did they know Sadira was hearing everything behind a large door. She stood quiet she wasn't sure if she should be happy or angry about this. She went back to Jafar's room feeling upset. Why couldn't Mekin tell her about this? She thought it was about her powers! She thought she had amazing ability. But, no it wasn't that. It's for her hand with his son, Jafar. She sat on his bed feeling upset. She wants him but it's not fair. she should be the one wanting to marry him or not. It's her life.

Jafar walk out feeling unsure with all this. He wants Sadira but does she wants him? "Why must I be engage such a young age?" He thought out loud. He walk over to his room, he saw Sadira looking upset. "Sadira, we need to talk." Jafar said closing the door behind him.

"Yes, indeed we do!" Sadira said in a serious voice.

Jafar look over the window, "Sadira, I want you to know this," Sadira look at him, "I always cared about you but if you don't love me then tell me. My father plan us to get married. I don't know if I should be happy or upset. I really like you... a lot! But, it's your word I want to hear. if you don't want us to be engage then tell me. I'll tell my father your not the one for me." Sadira gasp out loud. She run over to hug him from behind.

"Jafar," Sadira began to cry, "I really do care for you. Thank you for telling me this. I really want us to work!" Jafar turned around to hug her back. They began kissing next thing they notice their clothes were on the floor. Jafar kissed her neck as she moan quietly. Sadira let Jafar kissed her round breasts. Jafar never knew Sadira's mocha skin is so soft and smooth. He let his lips kiss Sadira's nipples. She let out a soft moan, "Jafar. Can we do this in bed?"

Sadira hold his hand taking him over to his bed. Jafar give a hard long look on Sadira's beautiful body. So perfect, so tender, so lovely to look at. Her lovely round mocha's breast were perfect for him. He saw her dark brown nipples all hard. He felt his area tickling him. Sadira giggles seeing Jafar's manhood going hard. The two lay on Jafar's bed kissing each other. Jafar lay on top of Sadira admiring her wonder looks. Sooner, the two became one. Sadira tasted melons, her ears ring of wedding bells and music. Her whole body felt sweet ecstasy. Jafar never felt this wonderful before, seeing Sadira moaning his name. It makes him feel so happy. The two stop knowing they have become one. They end up kissing through the whole night.

* * *

The next morning... Jafar got up knowing he did something he wasn't suppose to do. He saw Sadira covered by white silk sheets, she turn over hugging him by the waist. Jafr look under the sheets seeing he was naked. "Did we.. oh no." he thought. He look over seeing Sadira with a big smile on her face. He smirks proudly, "Looks like I did a good job." He slowly snake his way out of her arms. Once he got off his bed he put on his white pants. Sadira then give a small quiet yawn. She stretch her arms out and let her breasts show right in front of Jafar's face.

Sadira wipe her eyes, "Morning." She said looking at Jafar wearing his white pants.

"We should get to breakfast before-" Jafar felt warm inside seeing Sadira getting out of his bed. Her hair down covering her breasts, "before they start looking for us."

Sadira nodded, "Can you take me to my room? I don't want to wear the same clothes." Jafar nodded. Sadira quickly put on her outfit. Jafar rushed her over to her room. Sadira quickly kiss Jafar on the lips and went in her room. Jafar went back to his room needed to change.

The two head out of their rooms walking over to the living room. Jafar saw Sadira glowing with a large smile on her face. They saw Jafar's family sitting down.

"You two are late." Nasira look at them, "At the same time." Mekin and Aini gave a wide eye at the two.

"Well, I was teaching her how to read." Jafar pulled a chair for Sadira.

Mekin and Aini give a smile to each other, "Well, I have some news."

Jafar sat on his side, "What is it?"

"The sultan invited us to dinner this afternoon." Mekin said eating his meal.

Jafar stood stiff for a moment, "Oh, is that right."

"The Sultan." Sadira gasp, "thats wonderful Jafar. you and your family are going to meet the Sultan."

"Who says your not going?" Mekin asked.

"But, I'm not in-" Aini smiled at the girl, "You are going. You are soon-to-be part of this family." She wink at Sadira.

Sadira blushed bright red, "Yes, ma'am." Sadira took a bite of her meal. She saw Jafar's face he give her a wink when no one was looking. She let out a small smile.

* * *

In the afternoon, Jafar wore his white gold outfit. He look at the mirror fixing his long white cape, "This is nice but too showy." He took it off. He looks better without it. He heard a small knock on his door, "Come in."

Slowly the door opens, Jafar look over to his surprise it was Sadira. She gave a small shyly look blushing down. She wore a white Arabian dress, "I never wore this kind of fabric. Do I- Do I look good?" Sadira asked shyly blushing.

Jafar gasp at her beauty, "You look beautiful." Sadira let out a small smile at him, "Sadira, you look amazing." He kissed her on her cheek.

"Oh, Jafar." Sadira smiled happily.

"Let's go." The two walk out of the room.

* * *

Sa'eeda look through her closet to find something to get back Jafar back. She only got one shot before her suitor comes over the summer. She throw all her clothes looking for her light blue outfit. She put it on and fix her hair putting two bands around it. She quickly put on some make-up and put on her shoes. Her maids sighed cleaning up the mess. Sa'eeda put her red lipstick on, "You''l think he'll forgive me." she asked her maids.

"Of course." one of the maid said fixing her bed.

Prince Ali walk in, "Sis, their here." Sa'eeda jump in excitement with a big gasp.

"He's here!" Sa'eeda run off.

"But, he's with-" Prince Ali couldn't finish his sentences when Sa'eeda run out of her room.

Sa'eeda rushes to the main room. Her heart is beating so fast, "I hope Jafar can forgive me." She had been dying to talk to him. She would never forgive herself if she hadn't said she was sorry. She loves him. Her days of crying and sitting in room without Jafar everything would be pointless to her. She needs to talk to him. She began walking and saw the group of family. She smiled until she saw someone that wasn't part of Jafar's family. It was a woman next to Jafar holding his hand. She frown, "Hello." Alla turned over to see his daughter.

"Sa'eeda! Great your here!" Alaa put his hand on his daughter's shoulder, "I got news for you! This is Jafar's friend, Sadira." Sa'eeda look at the woman in front of her. Sadira smiled with a bow.

"Hello, Sa'eeda. Nice to meet you!" Sadira smiled then she over to Jafar. He gave her the most loving eyes at her. Sa'eeda stood in shock at how he look at Sadira. Does he love her?!

Everyone went to another room for dinner. until Sa'eeda pulled Jafar to stop where he was going. "Jafar, we need to talk." She said in a serious tone.

Jafar give a big sighed, "There's nothing to talk about? Now if you excuse me, I have dinner to attend." Jafar jerk his arm away from the princess. Sa'eeda stood in shock at Jafar.

Jafar sat next to Sadira, he place his hand on her hand, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." He whispered, squeeze her hand tight. Sa'eeda walk by sitting next to him. She rub his thigh hoping he'll look at her. Instead, he look straight at his parents and squeezes Sadira's hand tight. Sa'eeda pouted knowing he won't talk to her instead she went to sit the other side with her brother.

Jafar took a sip of his glass of water, "So? I heard you two are engage?" He almost spit out his drink.

"What!" Sa'eeda asked in shock. She couldn't believe it.

Jafar tapped his mouth with a napkin, "Sorry, for my rude behavior." Sadira wipe the water off Jafar's outfit, "Me and Sadira hoping to be engage.."

"Hoping?" Alaa asked while crossing his arms.

"Yes," Mekin began, "Her father is yet to decide."

Sadira blushed a little seeing Jafar's handsome face. "I never knew you would marry someone sooooo..." Ali rolled his words off, "different."

"I think Sadira is perfect." Jafar blushed seeing Sadira's face, "She's wonderful."

"Very well," Alla smiled happily, "How about a gift?"

"No-no. It's fine. Me and Sadira have everything." Jafar smiled at his sweet-heart. Sadira blushed bright red seeing his face.

Sa'eeda couldn't stand it any longer. She slams her hands on the table giving a very hard cold glare at Sadira, "Sa'eeda!" Her father yelled. Sa'eeda looks over at her father then at Jafar. Her heart started to ache. She got off from the dinner table and run off to her bedroom.

Alaa sighed shaking his head, "I'm sorry, my friends. Sa'eeda is just acting weird. I don't know what's gotten into her."

Jafar sighed, "Maybe she just needs rests."

"Maybe. Well, my friends let's eat!" The group began eating their meals. Sadira frowned when she notice how Sa'eeda reacted at her. Maybe if she just talk to the princess everything will be alright. Right?

* * *

Later that night, Sadira decided to take a little walk around the mini forest. She let her Jafar talk to Mekin and Alaa. She sighed in love with the night sky. Oh, how she want Jafar to see this night. "You like the night?" She turns to see the princess looking like a mess. Sa'eeda wore a long night gown with her messy hair and have make up running down her cheek looks like she was crying.

"He-hello, Sa-" The princess cuts her off, "You stole Jafar away from me!" Sadira stood quiet for a moment.

"Away from you?" Sadira asked very slowly.

Sa'eeda smiled at the foolish girl in front of her, "Yes. Me and him were suppose to run away together and live happily ever after."

Sadira raised her eyebrow, "You two are together?"

"No." Sa'eeda looked up at the full moon, "Jafar- of course, fallen in love with you and I can see why. Your sweet, kind, and less whiny like all the others."

"Others?"

"Yes," Sa'eeda turns over to see Sadira, "Others had fallen in love with him." Sa'eeda had the most evilest plan ever.

"Oh."

The princess smiled at her, "Sorry, I walked out like that. I was mad at Jafar. He never told me about his engagement to a lovely woman. But, I hope we can still be friends, hmm?"

Sadira smiled in relief, knowing she could trust the princess, "Of course."

"Yes," Sa'eeda smiled widely, "Just don't tell Jafar about our little friendship. He would hate it."

"Why?"

"Cause he's a control-freak." Sa'eeda joked, "He's more into everyone being his friend kind of thing."

"Oh, Okay!" Sadira smiled seeing the princess, "You are very nice."

"Of course." Sa'eeda couldn't keep up with this nice act with this awful woman. She just hated to pretend to get to know this woman. Like she cares about Sadira. She's taking away her lover. Her Jafar. If she toy with Sadira's innocent emotions then maybe she'll have a way to break up with Jafar. Then, it will be her engage with the man she love.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Sa'eeda smiled.

Sadira was about to mention magic practice with Jafar until she remember she cannot say that, "Um, well, me and Jafar is going to check out this rare red parrot bird in his backyard." Bending the truth a little.

Sa'eeda smiled thinking of a plan- an evil plan, "Oh. Well, I hope you two have fun." She quickly run off before Jafar could see her talking to his fiancé. Sa'eeda decided to make an evil plan for those two. She wants Jafar to suffer the same way she had.

* * *

"Sadira!" Jafar pulled her into a hug, "did you enjoy your evening?" The two lay on Jafar's bed naked. They had their special time. Sadira pulled the bed sheets to cover her breasts.

Sadira let her head lay on her fiancé's chest, "Yes. It was very fun and interesting, my love."

Jafar smiled at his love, "I'm happy with that." He smelled Sadira's long brown hair.

Sadira kissed Jafar's soft thin lips, "I love you, Jafar."

"I love you, too, my Sadira." He kisses her back. The two snuggled close together sharing small kisses, "Tomorrow we're going to see a very famous rare parrot."

"How did it get in you're backyard?" Sadira asked knowing parrots are tropical creatures and they would never live in a flat desert area.

Jafar smiled, "It was a gift from a very humble trader to my father. My father kept it in the backyard with great care and love. Tomorrow you will see this parrot's egg. Just a few more days for it to hatch."

Sadira nodded, "I am very excited to see this bird. What's her name?"

"Scarlet."

"Beautiful. What's her egg's name?"

"I was thinking between a red color like Ruby."

"How you know it's a girl?" Sadira asked playing around with Jafar's chest.

Jafar chuckled, "I don't, my dear. I'm just picking one girl's name and one male's name."

"So, if it was a baby male?"

"I'll shall name him, Iago." Jafar smiled giving another kiss on the lips. Sadira giggled kissing him back.

"Iago is a very adorable name. I always loved it."

"Then, I'm glad I pick it." Jafar smirks.

"Iago." Sadira smiled showing her dimples, "What a lovely name!" Jafar snuggled against her with a big smile.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoy this chap. I am very sorry I was taking so long for this story.


End file.
